Remembering Me
by Moonlight-Freesia
Summary: What if I told you Emmett had a love before Rosalie? Before and after he was a vampire. This is her story. Full of love, tears, and joy.
1. Remembering Me Part 1

Prologue

What if I told you Emmett had another love? A love he had before and after he turned into a vampire? One that Rosalie never knew about. You wouldn't believe me would you? Well, she's me. This is my story. My story of just wanting to love a boy who loved me just as equally. His name: Emmett McCarty. Mine: Elizabeth Browning. And this is our twilight.

I stood up; picking the last flower weed that remained on our lawn. The cold breeze caught it and a pedal came off. I watched it fly into the air, my hair trying to catch it like claws. The pedal went across the yard and flew over to the boy next door. He was a handsome chiseled boy. Curly hair, beautiful midnight blue eyes. He whipped the pedal off his sticky for head. He had been running around with his little brother again. I could tell by the dirt marks left on his knees and elbows.

He looked up to see me and smiled. I bit my lip and looked down, feeling my face turn a slight pink. I didn't notice him begin to walk towards me.

"Ms. Browning."

"Mr. McCarty." He leaned against the fence that separated us. He smiled again hearing my voice.

"How are you doing these days?"

"Mother is taking me into town tomorrow. It's my debut**." He looked shocked and his eyebrows went up a little.

"Really? A debut. Congradulations. I hope you uhm, find a suitable husband." He then smirked. I giggled to myself. I then heard my mother's voice calling me in.

"I hope to see you there Mr. McCarty." His jaw dropped at my not-so-subtle hint. I then turned and walked towards my house, sticking the flower behind my ear.

_** a debut is something that women used to do when they turned 18 where they would find a suitable husband. It was there 'debut into society'._


	2. Remembering Me Part 2

Debuting

I walked out into the room, wearing the most expensive and beautiful dress that has ever touched my skin. It was white silk with black trimming, a puffed sleeve shrug overtop, a white lily bouquet in my hands.

"Oh, Elizabeth! You look wonderful!" my mother exclaimed coming over to me. I smiled at her and looked around at the men. They all smiled nicely at me. I smiled back with courtesy of course, but I was really looking for the brown curls and gorgeous eyes that I always saw going off with his father in the morning.

"May I have this dance?" Came a voice that caused me to jump. I turned to see Frederick Holling. I remember mother talking about him the day before.

"Frederick will be there! His family does quite well. He plans to continue in the business of banking. His parents own one you know? In Washington! Isn't that exciting?! He would support you very well. Plus, think of the opportunities you would have there!" She then pressed on about others who were going to be there. A lot of them had business in Washington, most likely trying to get as close to politics as possible. But I didn't want that. I wanted as far away from politics as I could get.

I took Frederick's hand and dropped my bouquet with my mother. We started to dance and he talked to me about his career plans, just like my mother had explained.

All the other men went just like Frederick, talking of their plans to follow in their father's footsteps. Wanting to support me, and how many children they were hoping for. I barely listened, considering I could almost recite what they were going to say next. The night was coming to a close, and I felt tears behind my eyes as Emmett had never shown up. Not to mention no one I had any interest in.

They were all the same. Boring, uptight, and going to every single debut possible. They weren't here for me, they were here for a trophy wife.

I practically ripped the earrings from my ears as I sat in my bedroom; my once perfect hair for the night now a tangled web. I grabbed a brush, ripping at the snags in my hair. I couldn't stand how the world worked. Women were used for simply looking good on a man's arm, not caring about your well-being.

I pictured myself with Frederick Holling. Our wedding: simple church wedding, showing off more to his friends than to treat me with dignity. Then our first night together, satisfying himself before even considering if I was happy. I shuddered thinking of that little tid-bit, remembering his already appearing bald spot on the right side of his square head. Then there was our first born. If it was a boy, he would be with him 24/7, teaching him how to be just as treacherous as himself. If it was a girl, she would be with me 24/7, barely seeing her father until he was given a son.

"So archaic." I snarled. I smashed down my brush and grabbed the bag under my bed. I shoved all my precious belongings in it as well as all my comfy traveling clothes.

I grabbed paper and a pen and began writing:

_Dear Mother,_

_You know I love you, and I know you will never accept me leaving but, I can't go through with all of this. I don't want to be with someone who won't love me. I want to be with someone I can cherish and will cherish me. Not spoil me with presents, but spoil me with himself. Please understand that I love you, and I will return one day, but I will not be alone. I will come home with someone suitable. Not for society necessarily, but for myself._

_All my love, _

_Elizabeth._

I dropped the note on my bed and lifted up my window. I looked down to see it was quite a drop.

"Oh my…" I felt myself lose hope for leaving, but decided to suck it up. I tossed my bag out the window and stuck one foot out. The chilly night air hit my face, so I quickly tossed a blanket out too. I grabbed onto the vines that grew down my house, their flowers slipping off as I touched them.

I climbed down ever so slowly, not looking for even a moment. Suddenly, a pedal fell into my eye and I went to wipe at it. As I did, there was a sickening snap as the vine I held onto to became lose in my hands and I fell to the ground.

I landed on my side, hard. Feeling the pain in my hip as I got up, I noticed a shadow on the other side of the fence. My heart raced, thinking it was a burglar, or someone else terrible.

"Elizabeth?" My heart stopped again, hearing a voice that soothed me. A match burst and the face was revealed.

"Emmett! What are you doing out here?" I hissed, picking up my things.

"Me? What are you doing...Are you running away!?"

"Shhh!" the match went out and we were left in the darkness again.

"Hello? Who's there!?" came my father's voice. I panicked. My escape plan was already crumbling to pieces and I hadn't even gotten off the property. My breath came in crisp quick clouds as I wondered what to do.

"Quick! Over here! My parents and brothers are out of town." I tossed my things to him as we ran onto his property. I saw a lantern whipping around behind me, hearing my dad coming closer to the edge of our lawn.

I heard Emmett open his door; his arm extended and pulled me in. We were left in absolute darkness and silence, waiting. I wasn't sure what we were waiting for, maybe our thoughts to catch up to us. A light then flicked on, revealing Emmett wearing a handsome tux. His hair was a little ruffled and his eyes looked like he had been rubbing them.

"Are you okay? Where were you?" His mouth closed and he moved to the window without a word, breezing past me.

"Emmett-"

"I was going to your debut." He cut off, his cheeks going pink.

"What? You went? How come I didn't see you?"

"I couldn't do it. I just saw all the other men there, and…they'd be much better suited for you than me. They all have successful families, and a house already picked out. I don't have much of anything to offer you. I could barely buy us a house." I felt my breath seize. Hearing him talk about us having a future together made my heart flutter.

"Well, don't buy me a house." I suggested. He gave me a look of sarcasm.

"Just help me run." I took his hand and led him to the front door when there was a knock on it.

"Shit! It's your dad! He grabbed me and shoved me in a closet, throwing my things in with me. I then heard his footsteps toward the front door.

EMMETT'S POV

I quickly closed the closet door and practically ran back to the front door. I smoothed down my hair and fixed my suit before opening the door. I felt the sweat already bead on my head as Elizabeth's father stood there in his house coat and holding a shot gun.

"Emmett."

"Mr. Browning. What's the trouble? I thought I heard you shouting earlier." As I spoke I let him in. I tried not to laugh as his knobby knees clunked together under his house coat. How this balding, wrinkled old man bared the beautiful, flawless skinned girl that was hiding in my closet was beyond me. Even looking at his wife, who was no looker herself.

I recalled the first day they came to their new house six months ago. Out came Mr. and Mrs. Browning from their car, summered up and gleaming at the house. Then out stepped their only child Elizabeth. Red lipstick was on her lips, her hair completely straight, rather then the curly look most girls went for these days. She looked casually at the house. Disappointment nor excitement touched her face.

"Isn't it wonderful darling!? I'm sure we can find a perfect husband for you here. Not to mention the city isn't far, so your father will be home a lot more often. I recalled her smiling, the beauty in her face was remarkable.

"Emmett? Did you hear me boy?" I quickly snapped up to see Mr. Browning, ready to poke me with his rifle.

"Sorry sir?"

"I said did you hear or see anyone out here?" The sweat now dripped down my back as I looked the very stern, half naked man in the eyes.

"N-no sir. Nothing." Then came the most blood curdling scream I had ever heard. We both took off like a flash to his house. Mrs. Browning came out, holding a piece of paper.

"She's gone Henry! Our little Eliza is gone!" she wept and held her husband. I just stood there in utter silence. Unsure whether to leave, or help comfort.

ELIZABETH'S POV

I heard my mother's scream and almost leapt out of the closet, but knew better. I waited and waited. There was absolute silence. I sat down and hugged my knees, hating that I hurt my mother.

Footsteps then came into the house and closed the door. They then started coming towards the closet. I got up quickly and sunk back into the coats, fearing it was my father. The door then swung open. My vision corrected in the light to reveal a very sweaty Emmett.

"Are you okay?"

"I hate lying. You owe me big time!" He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face. I stepped out with him, clasping my hands behind my back. I popped my lips as I opened them.

"Uhm, Emmett? Can you do me on more favour?" He turned around, giving me a stern look. He came close to me, he towered over me, my shadow barely visible on the floor.

"What?" He asked low and what seemed scared.

"Could you drive me into town? I need a place to stay." His hands fell to his sides and he gave me an insane look.

"You think your parents won't find you in town!? You need to go somewhere else Elizabeth. Going into town won't get you away from your parents, or the men you're running from." I felt myself stop breathing. He walked off to the kitchen, making tea I think. I walked around his house, looking curiously at everything. I then came to a closed door down the wooden hallway. I looked back to see no one in the hallway. I opened to door to a boy's bedroom. Emmett's bedroom.

There were plenty of pictures, and hobbies. He had a baseball glove, a fishing pole, and his own rifle. I touched the rifle, feeling the cold steel of the pipe, and the gun powder gritty against my fingertips.

"There's only one way to get you out of here." Came his voice behind me. I jumped and turned. He walked over and handed me a mug.

"I'm going to get you out of here. I'll help you run." He then clinked my mug and drank. I felt myself grin, thinking of being on the road, just me and Emmett.


	3. Remembering Me Part 3

Hotel De Giggle

"You're going the wrong way Emmett! Fandel is supposed to be West! Not East!" I flipped the map around and pointed to him as he drove down a dusty rode. His face was scrunched in anoyance.

"I read the map before! It's West!" I took the map and stuck it in his vision.

"JESUS! ELIZABETH!" he swerved and quickly slammed on the breaks. The car screeched and fell off the road a little. Our heads came slamming back into the seats. I looked around and smiled, realising we were okay. I looked at him an jumped, anger in his face.

"Was that smart? Really? Was that smart?" I simply sucked my lips in and pointed at the map. He huffed at me one more time as he snatched the map and began reading it. I waited patiently for the look of realization. Then it happened and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Damn it." he tossed back the map and began reversing the car. I snickered a little as he mumbled more.

I felt myself drift to sleep as the car rode steadily through the country side.

EMMETT'S POV

I gripped the wheel tightly hating that she was right. I looked over at her to see her eyes closed and her breathing steady. I then thought about what I was doing. I had just left my entire family to drop this girl off in a town. But could I just drop her off? Could I just say goodbye and never see her again?

"You're driving me crazy. Literally." I mumbled. I couldn't leave her on her own. I was going to stay with her. There was only one problem: I didn't even say goodbye to my parents. What if her parents got suspicious. Or maybe they thought i was going after her.

There was one thing I was happy about, I no longer had to learn about my father's stupid job. I was finally living the way I wanted. I looked over at Elizabeth again, this time smiling. She was my freedom, and I was happy she was.

ELIZABETH'S POV

I woke up to darkness, rain pouring down on the car. I lifted my head only to gasp in pain. My neck had gone stiff from sleeping in the car. I then noticed a jacket fall off my shoulder. It was Emmett's. I looked at the driver's seat to see he wasn't there. I felt myself frown, but then noticed a building right beside the car.

_Hotel De Giggle_ it read on an old wooden sign. I opened the car door and quickly put his coat over my head as the rain poured heavily now. A clap of thunder erupting from the nearby mountain as I booked it up the stone side walk. I walked into a comforting little bar, a fire place and chairs on the far back left wall. Tables lined up against the windows, just being put up because of the late night. I faced an old fashioned wooden bar, Emmett fast asleep at one of the stools, holding an empty glass.

A young fragile looking woman stood behind the counter. She was cleaning out a glass with a towel.

"You Elizabeth?" she practically mouthed to how quiet she was. I nodded, and she nodded to sit beside him.

"I'll fix you something up, cold night it is." her voice was thick with an Irish accent. She turned around to start cooking, her bright red curls bouncing with her. I looked down at the almost drooling Emmett as he snored lightly.

"How long has he been out?" I asked.

"Only about ten minutes. You were out for a good two hours. Ever since he pulled up. He didn't want to wake you up, and I told him there's no real crime here. So he left you to sleep." I simply nodded as I continued watching him.

"I'm Helen by the way." she stuck her hand out and I shook it.

"Hi there. So, is this a hotel too?"

"Sure is. Emmett here already booked you guys a room. He was pretty nervous about only booking one room, but he said it was all he could afford for now. I made sure to tell Rick to put two single beds in your room. That seemed to calm him down a bit." Helen then giggled a very infectious giggle. I couldn't help but laugh too hearing it. I then suddenly got the name of the Hotel.

"So, is this Hotel named after you?" she giggled once again.

"How'd you guess? Yeah, my grandfather named it after me because of my laugh. He said it was very infectious, and he would hope that the hotel would be just as. He built this place about 50 years ago. Me and my brother Charlie own it now."I smiled at her, seeing that she was proud of the little cozy hotel.

She then placed a plate of delicious pork and potatoes infront of me. A glass of what looked like whine with it. I didn't realise how hungry I was until the sweet smell touched my nose, making my mouth water.

"Dig in. You'll love it I'm sure."

I was in the middle of stuffing my face when Emmett finally awoke. He wiped the drool from the side of his face and tried to focus his vision. It settled on me as I shoved more potatoes in my mouth.

"Good stuff isn't it?" he said, his voice cracking twice from sleep. He growned and stretched. Looking over at Helen who was sitting across from me sipping whine.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long. I'm going to go turn the heating on in your room, you're going to need it tonight. It's getting cold as hell out there." she set her glass down and headed over to the edge of the bar and disapeared through a door. I looked over at Emmett who now rubbed his one eye furiously.

"Would you take it slow eating? Geez, you're gunna choke!" I simply shrugged and ate the last bite of pork. I pushed the plate away, and wiped my face. Something then suddenly registered in my mind and I whipped around to fast to look at Emmett, my whine glass tipped over and fell on him.

"You're staying with me?" I practically squeeled. He barely paid attention as he tried wiping off the staining red whine.

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" I grabbed a cloth and was about to wipe it. He quickly grabbed my arm.

"Uhm, Elizabeth? I think I'll do it." he laughed a little and bit his lip. It took me a second to register why he was laughing. I then noticed where the stain was.

"Oh, right." I let go of the cloth and sat back down. He sighed and began wiping.

"What happened here? I leave you two in my bar for two seconds and already there's a spill!" she giggled and started wiping the counter. I simply chewed on my pinky nail and blushed.

"Alright, I'm going to go get the luggage." he said, leaving the stain, knowing it was a lost cause. He tossed the towel onto the counter and went out into the rain, thunder clapping as he did.

"Hey, could you turn the sign to say Closed for me hun?" she asked as she cleaned my dishes. I got up and flipped the sign.

"Once he comes in you can just turn the lock button as well. So, you two together? Running away to elope?"

"WHAT?" I squeeked, knocking down one of the chairs balanced on the tables. She giggled and kept cleaning.

"No, uh no. I'm just...running"

"And he came along? Got yourself a devoted man. I'd keep him."

"Oh, no he's not my-"

"Whew! It's nasty out there!" he kicked the door closed as I blushed and put the chair back. I locked the door and stayed back.

"Alright, well, here's the key. You're in room 204. Second floor, third door on your left." we both nodded and headed up the stairs.

"Goodnight you two." We headed through the door beside the door and up the stairs.

"Two oh four, two oh four...ah! Here!" he struggled with the keys, still holding all the luggage.

"Here, I'll help." I unlocked the door for him, revealing a quante little room. A door to the left in the room led to a bathroom. I took my bag and set it on one of the little beds.

"Well, it's a good thing there's, you know, two..." He pulled at his collar and set his stuff down. I laughed and pulled out a pair of pyjamas. I turned around to see him still looking uneasy.

"Uhm Emmett?" he looked up, his face bright red. I stepped over to him, holding my clothes tightly in my hands.

"I want to thankyou. For staying with me. You didn't have to." He simply smiled and looked down for only a moment and looked back into my eyes.

"I couldn't leave you alone. That wouldn't be right." I smiled and looked into his eyes. Our smiles slowly slid off our faces as we looked into each other's eyes. I felt mine closing as his did, going closer to him. I felt my heart stumble in my chest, almost tripping over itself coming closer to his. I felt his breath hit my face, sweet whine filling my nose. There then was a huge flash of light and a loud crack in the sky. I screamed (More like squeeled) and grabbed his arms in fright. My eyes flying open and looking around the room. I looked back at him to see he jumped as well. We looked down at our arms grasping each other and stepped back quickly.

He suddenly cleared his throat and looked around the room.

"Well, I'm just going to uhm, go change." I quickly ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I leaned against it and giggled to myself, trying not to be too loud, not knowing Emmett was doing to same thing on the other side of the door.


	4. Remembering Me Part 4

Spills and Chills

My eyes burned from the sun leaping into the room. I quickly covered them and rolled....off the bed.

"AH!" THUD. I growned and lifted my head. Emmett had shot up in his bed and was looking at me paniced, but still trying to focus.

"You okay?" I blinked a few more times and looked up at him.

"Oh yeah, terrific." I yawned and got up, throwing my sheets on my bed. Emmett got up and went to get his clothes for the day. I did the same. We both stumbled to the bathroom and then stopped, seeing each other the same distance away. We both looked at each other, and then the door.

There then was a sudden dash to the bathroom door. We wound up getting there at the same time and squishing each other in the door frame.

"I got here...first!"

"No. I DID!"

"I fell on the floor! I deserve it first!" We struggled more, hearing the frame creak a little under the immense pressure. There then was a little shift in wait and I went flying into the bathroom, right into the tub. The curtains came flying down ontop of me.

I ripped them off my face to see Emmett with such suprise on his face.

"I'm just going to..." he then closed the door slowly and I heard him walk off...laughing.

Once I was done my shower and combing my hair I looked at myself in the mirror. I noticed a slight glow in my cheeks, and the bags under my eyes were fading slowly. They had formed under the stress of my debut. I decided I would still cover them with a little powder. I went out into the room and shook out my damp hair. I looked up to see Emmett with udder suprise on his face.

"What?" I asked. He simply gulped. I looked down, my towel was still in place. Then I realized this might have been a little...too much for him.

"Uhm, sorry. Just getting my..." I pointed to my bag and got out the powder for my face and slid back into the bathroom. I laughed at the shock on his face as I continued putting the powder under my eyes. Once I was dressed, I opened the door to Emmett sitting there patiently.

"Your turn." I smiled going over to the hallway door.

"Thanks..." he seemed very quiet for the essentric guy he usually was. I went downstairs to see a strikingly good looking guy behind the counter. He was putting down the last few bar stools down and wiping the counters.

"Hi." I said nicely, sitting down at the edge of the bar. He smiled a gleeming smile.

"Hello there. Sleep well?" I knew right away this must have been Charlie. He had the same thick accent as Helen, and the same gleeming green eyes.

"Very well thankyou, although I did fall out of bed this morning." He laughed and tossed a coaster infront of me.

"Breakfast? Meals are free when you stay here, part of the package."

"Oh yes please." He leaned on the bar across from me and put a menu infront of me. I looked through it, wanting everything on it.

"I think I'll have some pancakes please. And a side of sausages if that's okay."

"No problem. Blueberry syrup? We make it ourselves." I nodded eagerly, hoping to get these recipes from them one day.

Soon enough Emmett came down stairs and sat next to me.

"Morning." he mumbled, still a little groggy, but flushing as he saw me.

"Good morning. This is Charlie, Helen's brother." he simply nodded at him as he watched Charlie drop the plate of tasty pancakes infront of me. Topping it off by drenching it in a purply syrup.

"You want some?" he asked pointing at the plate.

"Don't mind if I do." he quickly snagged the plate and began scarfing them down.

"Hey! Those were mine!" Charlie laughed and started making more for me. I stared at Emmett angrily and smacked him upside the head, causing him to choke a little on the pancakes.

"OW!" I stuck my tongue out and sulked in my chair.

Helen eventually came down herself, hair messed up and still in her pyjamas. I smiled and laughed as she sat next to me.

"Morning." she gurgled.

"Helen isn't a real morning person." Charlie whispered to us taking our empty plates.

"Mmph flum smrf crin thr ton." Is what seemd to come out of Emmett's mouth as he got up.

"Come again?" I asked following him. He turned to me and swallowed.

"I am going to explore this town. You coming with?" My heart swelled with delight as he wanted me to come along. I beamed up at him and barely got a nod out from my excitement.

"Thanks for the meal." I practically squeaked as we headed outside into the bright sunny day.

"By foot or truck?" he asked looking down the road as the long fields that just came into view.

"Foot, truck will slow us down." I laughed starting down the road. I looked back at him as he still stood there.

"You coming or what?" he quickly snapped out of the little trance he was in and jogged to catch up with me. We looked around at the little town, cobble stone all over the roads, stray cats looking very well fed, considering every single store had a small tray of milk out for them. Emmett seemed uneasy as a black cat trotted by.

"Oh please, don't tell me you're afraid of black cats." I giggled.

"What!? They're bad luck you know!"

"Sure, and I bet you believe in vampires too!" I laughed continuing past the cat.

"I'm not afraid." he mumbled immaturely walking at my side.

EMMETT'S POV

I looked down at her to see her still laughing. I must have looked like an idiot back there circling around the black cat. We eventually came to the border of the town, nothing but clear fields in view. One willow tree stood a few miles away.

"Race yah!" she suddenly shouted and speed towards the tree.

"Hey! No fair!" I ran after easily catching up. She laughed and giggled the whole time, making me laugh too. I couldn't help but feel this whole scenario was cheezy, but I didn't want to miss any of it. She stopped when we got to a field of flowers.

"Look at all of them!" she shouted, causing an echo. I never understood girl's love for flowers, they didn't smell that great, and there was always spiders hiding in them. She turned suddenly and fell backwards purposly into the flowers. A bunch went flying into the air, peddles shooting into my face from the wind. I spit and waved them from my face, causing her to laugh again.

I sat up next to her, taking in the heat, considering how cold it was last night. I then remembered her sleeping next to me. Her hands sprawled above her head, one foot sticking out from the sheets. Her mouth partly open as she would mumble every now and then. At one point she mouthed her mother's name, and then mine. I felt myself smile when she did. She kept talking in her sleep, or more mumbling. None of it was distinct except the odd times.

"Emmett? Hello!?" I felt a flower it my face.

ELIZABETH'S POV

He quickly whipped his head around from his deep thinking.

"Hm!? What?" he quickly said, pulling to flower off his shoulder.

"I said are you happy you came here?" he smiled and looked up into the sky. He layed down next to me, putting his hands behind his head. He sighed.

"Deffinetly. I was sick of going to my dad's stupid shoe factory. I mean, they're shoes, not gold. But he treats it like it is." He closed his eyes as the wind caught his jacket and shirt, causing his stomach to be revealed a little.

"Do you miss them?" I asked attempting to look at the side of his face. He shrugged.

"I miss my brother more than anything...he's not my real brother, did you know that?" I propped myself up onto my elbow staring intently.

"He was the man's son who used to live next door to us, the house you moved into. He was...terrible. Never treated him right. His wife had left with their eldest son years ago. Edward was his name I think. George...my brother, was a mistake, made from another woman he was with. She left eventually as well. He was an alcholic. So when he left, I begged him to let George stay with us. So he did." I was astonished at this story, never hearing anything like it.

"How did you find out about all this?"

"When I was asking about George staying with us, the man-Harold-practically cried. He opened up about his wife, Edward, and the other woman. It was about thirty years ago his wife left. Edward was only about three years old. It was tragic for him. He let us keep George, knowing he'd never love him like a son..."

"How old was Harold?"

"He was in his 70's. George was a-how he worded it-a whore's child." I saw Emmett's teeth clench together at the hurtful words. I rubbed his shoulder and he looked at him.

"You want to return to him." I stated. He shrugged and went back to looking at the sky.

We sat there for hours in the field, taking in the scent of pure bliss. The sun poured down on us, white fluffy clouds passing by every now and then.

"Hey, want to find a lake or something to go swimming?" I asked sitting up. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"We don't even have swimming gear." I simply shrugged and wandered down the field. I could see a forest not too far and started heading for it.

"Hey! You don't even know what's in there! THere could be bears or something."

"Or werewolves! oooooh!" I waved my fingers in his face, making him give me an evil stare. We finally made it to the forest, it was pretty dense, but light still shone into it beautifully.

"Careful!" he said grabbing my arm. I rolled my eyes and kept going. I suddenly heard trickling water and headed for it. THen a small pond came into view, a little waterfall flowing nicely into it.

"Come on!" I ran towards it and began taking off my shoes. When I lifted my leg up to pull off my socks I felt my balance faulter.

"Eliza!" Emmett went to grab my arm, but it was too late. We both went tumbling into the cold water. I whirled around with Emmett under the water, his hands tight on my waste. My heart skipped and I felt the burn of water in my nose. I broke the surface as fast as I could. Coughing and flipping the dark brown hair out of my face. Emmett came up moments later, blowing the water out of his nose.

"Man! Are you okay?" he seemed to laugh suddenly.

"THis isn't funny!" I said before the coughing fit started again.

"It's pretty funny"

"SHut up!" he still laughed.

"Here, blow out your nose, it'll help." I stuck my face under the water and blew out my nose. I looked up to see him still laughing.

"WHAT!?" I shouted, feeling the burn in my nose subside.

"Your hair could use some work." he began fiddling with my hair. Pulling out stray flowers from when we were on the field, and parting it for me. I felt my heart flutter as he drew close. His smile turned into something else as he stood infront of me. His hand slid from my hair to my cheek. He rubbed it lightly with his thumb. I felt my eyes close for a moment and open again.

"Eliza...I..." I waited, my bottom lip quivering with anticipation.

"I..."

"Yes?" I whispered. He came even closer, our faces inches from each others. I felt my eyes close as our lips brushed ever so lightly. I then felt his lips move in sync with the words "I love you"


	5. Remembering Me Part 5

And The Rain Came Down...

I felt the water rush up my throat and my eyes spring open. I turned to the side automatically and spit up the water. I felt the agonizing seconds it took me to breathe in. It came jagged and quick, a hand on my back rubbing lightly.

"Thank god you were okay! I thought I lost you!" I looked up to see Emmett completely soaked, same as I. My mind started to remember what happened just before, how he kissed me and said he loved me. My heart sank, realizing it was all a dream.

"What happened?" I asked raspily, clearing my throat right afterwards.

"We fell in, and you hit your head on something. Just before you passed out you sucked in a bunch of water. I've been trying to revive you for what seems like forever." he laughed a little but quickly looked serious again as he saw the paleness in my skin. I wasn't sure if it was from the near death experience, or thinking about how his lips really did touch mine. I looked down at the ground a little and swallowed, finding it hard to.

"Come on, lets go back." he held out his hand to help me up. When he brought me up, our bodies were just inches from each others. He looked down at me and smiled, wiping a drop of water from my nose. We then started walking back towards the town, him still holding my hand.

There then was a sudden growl from behind us. We both froze.

"P-please tell me that was your stomach." I whispered. From the corner of my eye his head shook no. We turned slowly to see a bear, just on the top of the cliff. My heart pounded out of my ribs with fear. It suddenly opened it's mouth and roared a deafening sound. I felt my hand suddenly yanked and I found myself running with Emmett. Clouds were suddenly rolling in again and we were sprinting across the long fields.

Thunder rolled through the fields, causing my stomach to turn in fear. I then found Emmett's face and found a light of sorts. There then was a sudden stumble as I felt my feet lift out from under me. I landed hard on the ground, flowers rushing up into the air.

"Eliza!" Emmett knelt beside me.

"Come on we got-" lightning hit the ground hard so close Emmett fell over from the rumbling. He grabbed my hand and we began running again. Lightning struck over and over around us. My breathes came in almost shrieks as we ran. The ground shook furiously. We were just coming up to the town when I saw the flash of lightning almost right infront of us.

"EMMETT!" I felt myself scream. I was blinded by the sudden sparks. I felt ourselves keep running, although I didn't know where. There then was a sudden yanking at my collar and being thrown into something. I landed on something hard, but smooth. THen something heavy landed on top of me. The thunder seemed quieter now, and I heard mumbles from whatever was ontop of me.

"Emmett?" I whispered.

"Yeah." the thing ontop of me replied. I noticed then that we were moving, quickly. When the blindness finally subsided, a pair of well polished shoes were infront of me. I looked around more, we were in a fance horse carriage. Black velvelt covering every inch of the interior. I looked up to see a kind handsome face looking at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "sorry to have thrown you in so abruptly, but it is quite dangerous outside. Where are you two staying in town?"

"Hotel de Giggle." Emmett grumbled. He suddenly looked at me and I looked at him. We both flushed and got off of each other. Sitting across from the man. I now noticed a woman sat next to him. She was just as radiant.

"Thankyou for picking us up." I said feeling the bump on my head. I brought my hand down to see blood. Emmett had a sudden look of worry.

"Let me see that. I am a doctor." THe man sat next to me and began examining my head. I felt my self go pink again, having him examine my head. He was quite handsome.

"I am Carlisle by the way. Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme." I looked over at the woman who was smiling. She had a very warm smile, it made me jealous of how beautiful she was.

"Hang on, you're barely older than me. How are you a doctor?" I asked him as he stopped examing my injury. He simply smiled.

"I'm a quick learner. There's a small cut on your head that is just bleeding a bit more than usual because of adrenaline I presume. You'll have a slight bump, but it wont last long. Just ice it as soon as you get in." He went and sat next to his wife again.

"Thanks. Oh! I'm Elizabeth. This is Emmett." They smiled again. I could tell Emmett was thinking hard about something as we sat there facing these beautiful people.

EMMETT'S POV

I stared at Carlisle, something seemed different about him and his wife. They had the same skin tone-pale. And eyes-a piercing topaz. At the same time it was hard to think suspiciously of them when they were so kind and...beautiful! The car came to a stop.

"Please follow us." We went out of the cart and were infront of a hotel called _Gigi's Manor. _It looked amazing from the outside, through the windows you could see red curtains and amazing furniture. Now they really were too good to be true. It was then I noticed two figures standing in front of the building. One was a boy with bronze tossled hair, looking very serious. THe other was a girl I presumed from the blonde hair sticking out from her hood.

"These are my children, Edward and Rosalie. This is Emmett and Elizabeth." Carlisle said nicely. I stuck my hand out and shook with the boy who gave a slight smile. I took the girls hand, feeling her flawless skin.

"Rosalie, it's not raining you can take that ridiculous thing off." Esme said laughing slightly.

"Not until we are inside." she snapped in a suprisingly lovely voice.

"Well then, shall we?" Carlisle ushered towards the front door. I grabbed Elizabeth's hand as thunder erupted again. We stepped inside the beautiful hotel and sat down in the lobby. They sat across from us, their kids. Edward went and sat in the corner, and Rosale sat at the bar just beside us, taking off her hood. I felt myself, and Elizabeth gasp as we saw her face. She was...amazingly beautiful. The same topaz eyes as her parents. Her blonde hair flew down her back gracefully, not appearing as if she had had a hood on at all. I gulped and turned back to Carlisle.

"So, you staying her for long?"

ELIZABETH'S POV

Night stars glistened down on the town as we said our goodbyes to the Cullens.

"It was lovely meeting you both. Be safe walking home." Esme said sweetly. I could see Rosalie still sitting at the bar pretending not to care, Edward giving her a stern look, like he knew what she was thinking. I felt the envy of how beautiful she was, but let it go, knowing I wouldn't see her ever again, and that Emmett still held my hand.

"Take care." he said nicely as we stepped out onto the street and began walking to Hotel De Giggle.

"They were nice." I said to him as we walked down the dimly lit street.

"Yeah, and saved our lives! We would have been done if they hadn't picked us up! Seriously, we were in deep shi-"

"Emmett!" I laughed. He smiled and nodded in apology.

We eventually wound up back at Hotel De Giggle, a new boy behind the counter. I saw Helen and Charlie playing chess by the unlit fireplace.

"Hey you guys are back! Where'd you go? It was terrible out there!" Helen exclaimed at us. Charlie was quickly replacing pieces as her back was turned.

"We met some people and stayed with them for a while." Emmett answered.

"Well, come join us! We were just going to open a bottle of brandy!" said the man behind the counter.

"Yeah! Hey Danny, make them some dinner and I'll close this place up." Charlie got up and locked the door behind us. I went and sat next to Helen who looked at the chess board with atonishment.

"That's amazin-how'd you win?" She was amazed on how Charlie beat her so fast.

"That's because he was moving the pieces around." Emmett said sitting next to Charlie, leaning his one arm on his right knee.

"Hey!" Charlie shouted smacking Emmett. They both looked at Helen who had fury in her eyes.

"No more chess for you!" I laughed. Danny came over and poured a glass of brandy for everyone.

"I'm Elizabeth by the way. THis is Emmett."

"How yah doin." he said shaking Emmett's hand.

"Yeah I heard a pretty girl was staying here, Charlie wouldn't stop talking about it." Charlie's eyes bulged out of his head and looked up at Danny.

"What!?" came in unison from me, Charlie and Emmett. Helen giggled her infectious laugh.

"Don't deny it." Danny said sitting next to me, draping his arm over the couch. He looked at me and brought his glass up.

"She is cute." he then sipped his wine. I looked down and began to blush. I looked up from under my hair to see both Emmett and Charlie with anger.

"Don't you have something to cook?" Charlie said through his teeth. Danny got up smirking. I sat back feeling a bit more comfortable. I went to grab at my necklace, when I realized there wasn't anything there. I clutched my collarbone, panic written on my face.

"Elizabeth. You okay?" I looked up at Emmett, my breath becoming faster.

"My grandmother's necklace. It's gone. I-I had it on this morning but...." my mind trailed to when we had fallen into pond. I got up and headed for the door where the only light came from the street lamp. I felt a fair of hands go around my waist.

"No! Elizabeth! It's too late to go now! Don't! Plus remember what was out there!" Emmett said in my ear. I was barely paying attention as I looked out more clearly. Near the lamp post, stood a person. They were wearing a beautiful royal purple cloak. THe hood covering their face. But their beautiful long blonde hair stuck out.

"You're right..." I said airely. Turning to the bar and sitting down the the food Danny had just finished. Emmett sat next to me, scarfing down his food like crazy. We spent the rest of the night with Helen, Charlie and Danny, wondering what other employees would be out tomorrrow, and if I ever would get my necklace back. I looked back over my shoulder one more time, the blonde curls never going away the whole night...


	6. Remembering Me Part 6

_Memo: This is going to be a long chapter, so make sure you're comfy! There's also a lot of fast forwarding, but it's to help make it easier to read! Enjoy:)_

Bitten

_I looked up into his beautiful eyes, seeing nothing but murder. I lay on the ground, blood dripping down my back, feeling every ounce of me shaking with fear and sadness._

_"You can't do this. Please, you can't do this to me. I love you. And you love me!" I shrieked, struggling against his arms. He had me pinned down on the wet pavement, my wrists aching from his new found power._

_"The only thing I love about you, is how you taste." He then pulled me close to him, but it wasn't for love. It was for hunger. His one arm wrapped around my waist tightly to keep me pinned to him. His other grasped my wrist. He looked at the fresh cut that had appeared when he had thrown me. He almost kissed the dripping blood from my arm, making it all the way up to the cut. Then...I could only feel pain, and could only hear my screams._

"ELIZABETH! ELIZABETH!" I awoke to someone holding my arms. I panicked, knowing I was in danger.

"NO! GET OFF! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed against the person.

"Eliza stop! It's me!" THe person then grabbed my shoulders and held me steady. I looked up to see Emmett, looming over me as I layed there in panic. I shot up and hugged him tightly, fear still coursing through my veins.

"There was blood...so much blood." I wepped into his shoulder.

"It's okay love, I'm here. I'll protect you." I felt my heart race, but for a different reason. I parted from him and he stroked my hair soothingly.

"W-what did you call me?" I asked lightly, my memory of my dream slowly fading.

"I uhm..." he hesitated and looked away only for a few seconds. Then looked at me again with a new found confidence.

"I called you something I should have called you long ago." I smiled at him in the darkness. He came closer to my face. And then I couldn't wait for him, and I crushed my lips against his.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly, and didn't fight me off. He did what I always hoped he would, and that was return my feelings. While he kissed me, I tried remembering all my senses.

I could feel his chest as my hands were crushed against him. I could see his eyes closed in pure lust. I could hear his breath coming in more jagged as we kept kissing. I could smell his sweet scent that always made me feel comfort. And taste, I could taste his sweet lips against mine. That is when I knew, that I was truly awake.

He suddenly pulled back a little, breathing heavily. I noticed I was too. We hesitated for a moment, not sure what to do next. Neither of us said anything, it's like we lost all our nerve in these seconds of breaking apart. But at the same time we didn't have the strength to let go. There then was a sound of a rooster somewhere far away, signaling it was dawn. It was like we could barely hear it.

"Hello!? You two! Come on! We're going to go pick some fruit for the syrups!" came an irish voice. A loud rapping came on the door, causing us both to break apart and jump.

"Come on you two! Get up! You have to come with us since you two are the ones who eat all the syrup!" Came Helen's voice again.

"Do you really eat syrup? I mean technically you eat the pancakes."

"Oh shut up Charlie!"

"Then again you don't exactly drink it either." I could sense Helen rolling her eyes. There was another rap at the door.

"Come on!" she shouted through the door.

"Uh, yeah! We'll be right down..." I said, hearing her footsteps go away. I looked at Emmett, who now sat almost backwards at the edge of my bed. We stayed in silence for about another minute.

"I call the bathroom!" Emmett shouted and dashed for the bathroom, locking the door behind him. I sighed and fell back in my pillow.

It had been two weeks now since we had first arrived. Helen had given us a bit of a better room, knowing we were staying for quite some time. Emmett and I just couldn't find the courage to leave. Aside to Helen, Charlie and Danny, there were two other people who also worked here. They were twins: Jenny and Penelope. They were cousins of Danny, and always bickered. They had taken to whispering about who Emmett would choose over them. We had not seen the Cullens since that fateful day, and I didn't really want to, feeling uneasy of being in their gorgeous presense. My parents nor Emmett's had found this tiny town we were in, and were both satisfied. Emmett refused to let me go get the necklace back, but I planned to get it back one day while Emmett was still sleeping.

EMMETT'S POV

I went over to the sink and looked at myself. The area around my mouth was red, along with the rest of my face slowly shading pink. I started running the water and splash cold water on my face. I realized this wasn't good enough, so I started the shower. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I didn't expect her to kiss me like that! Not that I didn't enjoy it but...whoah! I bit my lip for a second, remembering her kiss.

I was struck by how things between us were moving so quickly. Just a couple weeks ago she was the girl next door who I would have loved to be with. Now, it was actually happening. But what could I do? She said she'd go home when she found someone to be with. But if we returned together, then the whole trip would be pointless. Maybe the kiss was just because she was vulnerable after her nightmare. I felt my heart sink with disapointment. It wasn't like I could ask her either.

I stepped out of the shower and put on the clothes I had put in here the day before, to reasure I could have the bathroom first for once. I sighed and tried to keep a straight face as I came back into the room. Elizabeth was already dressed and ready. We went downstairs silently and met up with Helen and the others out back where there was a small crop growing.

ELIZABETH'S POV

"I think we need more for the jam." said Danny. Helen passed out bags and we all started picking. I looked over at Emmett from time to time. Seeing his concentration as he tried finding nice berries. Every now and then I saw him pop one in his mouth. I giggled and kept working.

"I finished this side." I said a while later, wiping the layer of sweat the had formed on my forhead. I looked over at Charlie who was smiling sweetly at me.

"I'm done this side too." He said.

"Okay, go empty out your bags inside and come back out for another row." Charlie and I headed in, going for the giant barrel that we had put out for berry picking.

"I wish you guys had a lake around here. I could use a swim in this weather." I dumped my berries into the barrel carefully.

"There is one, behind the crops, we just never really go." Charlie said looking at me. I looked up to see something behind his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked quietly. He looked over at the crops to see everyone busy and on the other side of the field. He shoved his hands in his pocket and came closer.

"Uhm...are you and Emmett, you know, together?" he scratched the back of his head, blushing. I thought about it carefully.

"I don't really...know." I looked over at Emmett as he snagged another berry.

"Hey! Emmett!" Helen shouted.

"Sorry! They're good!" I could barely hear as he shoved more berries in his mouth. I laughed and looked back at Charlie who seemed upset.

"Why are you asking?"

"Nevermind. Forget it." Charlie went back to his crops and didn't look at me the rest of the morning.

Later that day I found myself sitting on the couch with Emmett snoring beside me. Helen was working away on their bills as Charlie at an apple while sitting on the bar. I noticed how business was very slow for Hotel De Giggle. Old couples would come in and stay for only one night, or a meal. Never were there other people staying for weeks on end like us.

I thought about swimming since the weather was absolutely beautiful today. I clutched at my neck, desperatly wishing my necklace would appear. Then something blinded my eyes in a split second. I looked outside to see someone in the same royal purple cloak. Rosalie. I felt my anger boil slightly. She was always there, and for some reason it angered me. I tried looking closer, hoping to see her eyes. She shifted a little and another glare hit my eyes. She must have been wearing a necklace. I got up and walked over to the window, just staring. I crossed my arms and tried finding the eyes in the darkness of her hood.

I then saw her hand reach up, she was wearing black gloves. I wondered how she could stand the weather not having any skin exposed. She grasped something around her neck and pulled harshly. A gold chain fell pathetically broken over her gloves. She then brought her hand down, and dropped the charm down a little so it was exposed. My eyes bulged and my breathing stopped. There, in her hand, was my grandmother's necklace.

"I'm...going to go for a walk." I said not even paying attention to who was listening. I stormed outside and looked to where she had been standing, but she was nowhere to be seen. I whirled around and around, but there was no sign of her purple cloak. I huffed and headed back inside. I went and sat next to Emmett again. Except I sat down to hard and hit his body,, causing him to wake up.

"WHAT!?" he flew up and almost hit me in the face.

"Geez Emmett! Calm down." Charlie said from the counter. I didn't even notice the commotion, as Rosalie holding my necklace was pinned to the front of my mind.

****

The moon shined brightly on the tiny lake. I stood beside it, feeling as if I was looking at glass. The air was calm, and not a single sound was heard. Except perhaps the crickets. I had no bathing suit, I had never thought to pack one, so i came out while everyone was starting to turn in.

I shimmied out of my pants and started unbuttoning my blouse. I shoved them beside my shoes and looked back at the hotel. No one was in sight, as the little fire flies danced across the fields. Tall grasses also hid the lake and myself somewhat from peering eyes. I turned back around and looked down at the water. My skin glowed a pale white and my toes made tiny ripples in the glass-like water. It felt so nice on the hot summer air. I was so glad this weather had finally arrived. Two weeks ago it was cold enough to freeze your toes off.

I was about knee deep now, letting a little sigh escape my lips. I then closed my eyes and sunk myself completely in. I didn't come up for a while, feeling the coolness wash away my sweat. I calmly floated under the water, none of my body breaking the surface. There was a sudden splash in the water and frantic swishing. I paniced and then felt myself being grabbed. I squeeled, but managed not to swallow water. My body was hurled up, and out.

"Eliza! Elizabeth!" It was Emmett. I lifted my hair back and looked at him, us both waiste deep in water.  
"What!? I'm fine!" I screamed.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were drowning."

I rolled my eyes and looked at him again. As he looked down in embarassment, I took a chance to look at him. Water dribbled delicatly down his perfect squared shoulders. They spilled over his pecks and rippled down his abdominals.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Hmm?" I looked back up at his face. I didn't realise I had been biting my lip.

"Oh! Uh, nothing." I then noticed he wasn't paying attention anymore, he was staring at my stomach. I laughed and splashed his face feircly in one blow.

"Hey! What was that for!?" he asked wiping his face.

"Oh no reason!" I giggled and splashed him again. We started to have an epic splashing fight, and at one point he started throwing me. I was struggling against him, and found myself with my arms right around his neck. Our laughing seemed to fade and I pulled back a little to look at him.

"Elizabeth, I want to know. What exactly did you call this morning?" He asked carefully.

"Uhm, well. It was...nice?" He laughed and looked at me again.

"You know what I mean. Be serious. Where exactly are we?" I thought about it carefully.

"Well, where do you want us to be?" His smile seemed to stay on his face, but it also looked strained with processing what we were. The reflection of the water glistening on his face made me want to get closer, even though I was already cradled in his arms.

"Okay here's the thing." he then put me down. He shuffled his hair a little bit and I could tell he was blushing despite the blackness.

"I want to do this right Elizabeth. I was raised to be a man. I don't want this to be a fling or nothing special." He said clearly and almost slowly.

"I understand." I heaved out a huge breathe and sunk into the water a little bit more.

"I can't exactly ask permission from your father so I'm just going to have to assume he said yes. Elizabeth Browning, will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" His face was down, so he was looking at me almost through his eyebrows. I beamed at him, laughing a little as I answered.

"Yes Emmett McCarty, I will." He beamed back at me. We decided if we were going to do this right that we should probably get our clothes back on and not go for midnight swims...atleast not for a while. We now layed on the field, gazing at the stars.

"Does this mean we have to go back?" I asked him after a while of silence.

"Hmm, I guess so." We both looked at each other disapointed. We didn't want to leave each other yet. I looked back up at the sky and sighed.

"THen again...you aren't supposed to go back until you find a _husband_." Emmett pointed out.

"You're right! And who knows how this could go? I mean, then going home would be pointless."

"Exactly!" We both laughed and found it exciting that we didn't have to leave yet.

"Plus those twins could always steal you."

"Oh please! Well what about Charlie! He's pretty good looking."

"Oh shut up..."

*******

I awoke to the birds chirping. The sun hit my face hard and my hair felt hot and sticky. My pillow felt hard and warmer than usual. Not to mention it was...moving? I looked up to see that it wasn't a pillow at all...it was Emmett. I flung back and landed on my back. I hadn't even noticed that we fell asleep outside.

"Emmett! Emmett! Wake up!" I went over and shook him. He woke up with a start.

"Geez! I can never wake up normally anymore!"

"You didn't exactly fall asleep normally either!" I squeeked. He looked around and saw the little lake infront of us.

"Aw shit! We fell asleep! So much for doing this the right way." he sighed and got up. We both headed inside and Helen caught me going up the stairs.

"Eliza...could you come here?" I went to stand infront of her when she yanked my arm and dragged me into a room. She closed the door and it was pitch black for a second, then a light flicked on.

"What are we doing?" I asked cautiously.

"Were you outside with Emmett the whole night?" I suddenly noticed the excitment behind her emerald green eyes.

"Yes but, it was a total accident." She rolled her eyes.

"Save the accident crap for your prayers. What happened!? How far did you guys go? Do I hear wedding bells?"

"Whoah Helen! Calm down! It was nothing! We were looking at the stars and then we fell asleep. But...he did ask me out to dinner." Her mouth gaped open widely.

"This is so exiciting! He has to take you to Juan's Site! It's so romantic there! There's dinner! oh! And they do a play afterwards! It's basically the town's main attraction!" We got out of the closet and she explained more about Juan's Site. Eventually she let me go and I went to get dressed, excited for tonight's dinner.

*****

I sat there across from Emmett. He was wearing a dress shirt and nice pants. I was wearing a ridiculousy tiny dress. Helen had basically forced me to wear it. It was a dark red and went just above my knees. I didn't even know these dresses were legal!

I sipped my water as we waited for our food. Emmett had grown strangely akward and quiet, meanwhile I had seen him not an hour ago wearing dirty jeans and a muscle shirt. He had cleaned up so well that I hadn't stopped blushing since he had met me in the lobby of Hotel De Giggle. Charlie had looked jealous, Helen had looked excited, and Danny looked...scary. He looked at me odd sometimes.

I smiled at Emmett and then started to admire the restaurant. That's when I saw them. Two of them. They glided into the room effortlessly. My breath cut short. Rosalie came in smiling slightly, draping her coat off into the host's eager hands. Edward's lips were in a tight line and his eyes glared into Rosalie's hair.

_'Why do they have to be here. Rosalie's ruining how hard I worked to look nice by just being here.' _I thought. That's when Edward's head whipped to look at me, like he had heard me say his sister's name. I gasped, afraid of his hateful eyes. WHen suddenly they softened and gave an almost look of pity. Like he knew Rosalie was ruining this for me.

"Eliza."

"Hmm?" I looked at Emmett who was staring at me intently.

"Sorry. Just admiring the place." I said a little too quickly.

THe whole night I wound up staring at the Cullen syblings. Edward glared at Rosalie while she looked at the back of Emmett's head. Thankfully, he didn't notice them.

It was like they were speaking silently. Rosalie would giggle sometimes and Edward would kick her secretly under the table. I knawed on a bread stick nervously, and then gave Emmett my full attention.

EDWARD'S POV

"A seat over there please." I said to the host who was thinking revolting thoughts about Rosalie. This was one reason why it was nausiating to be around her.

_'I was hoping to look at his face Edward!' _I simply ignored her thoughts and geared her towards the table without Emmett noticing us.

_'Rosalie's ruining how hard I worked to look nice by just being here.' _I turned a little too quickly to see Elizabeth. I felt pity swell in my stomach. It was amazing how strong her feelings were for Emmett, and how his were for hers. I couldn't believe I agreed to go here with Rosalie.

As we sat, she stared. Little thoughts of them together-in more ways than I would have liked to see-would pop in Rosalie's head. She would giggle and bite her lip. I kicked her several times, loving nothing more than to drag her out of here right now. That's when I knew I couldn't let her ruin this for Elizabeth and Emmett. They deserved a normal human life together and I wouldn't let Rosalie ruin this.

At that same moment the waiter came over to take our orders.

"We're leaving. Sorry, my sister is in utter pain." she looked at me like she could rip me apart right there. Infact, she was picturing that in her mind. I simply smirked and headed for the door.

ROSALIE'S POV

I followed after Edward, anger spilling over. I felt my eyes sting like I could cry.

"Why did you make us leave?" I hissed as we walked humanly to the end of the town.

"I'm not letting you ruin this for them! Besides, Emmett doesn't want you!" he spit back with almost venom. How could anyone not want me?

"Easily Rosalie. Easily." he responded to my thoughts.

"Get out of my head!"

"Well it's true! Emmett is happy with her. All he was thinking about was proposing to her."

"WHAT!? Tonight?!" Edward suddenly stopped and grabbed my shoulders.

"Rosalie. He's human! Not a vampire! Stop doing this to yourself! You know you can't have him! Why are you even acting like this? You hate humans!" I felt my heart breaking as I thought of him with Elizabeth. She was a good person, which is why I hated this so much. That he would be happier with her than he ever could with me. They would get married, have children, watch them fall inlove. But I couldn't give him that. I couldn't even grow old with him. Dry sobs hit my throat.

I then felt Edward hug me.

"It's okay Rose." He rubbed my back comfortingly.

"He's going to be happy." I said pathetically. I was saying this sadly, rather than gladly.

"Edward. You go on ahead. There's something I have to return." He nodded and hugged me one more time. In a flash, he was gone. I ran over to the little forest I had found her necklace in. I dropped it in the dirt the exact way I had found it. I broke one more sob and knew I had to say goodbye. I couldn't yet though. I would ask Carlisle if we could stay for just one more week. One more week and that's it. Then I would leave Emmett to his life.

ELIZABETH'S POV

"No! That's cheating you can't do that!" I shouted at Emmett who was smirking.

"That's not cheating! Queens can move in any direction for however many spaces they want." Emmett said pointing at his Queen who had now check mated my king. I glared at him and threw a pawn at his head.

"HEY! Now that I know isn't in the rule books!" he said rubbing his head. We were playing chess out on the back porch of the hotel. It had been four days since our first date. We had been on a date every single night since then. To make it even more proper, we had asked for seperate bedrooms. I didn't know who was more excited for all of this, me or Helen.

I looked at Emmett, my seriousness coming forward.

"Emmett, I have to talk to you about something." I took a rook in my hands and fiddled with it.

"My grandmother's necklace. I have to go back for it. Please, you have to let me." He sighed, unsure of himself. He looked at the sadness in my eyes. He reached over and stroked my cheek nicely.

"OKay fine. But only if you beat me in chess."

"Deal!" I laughed. I got up and went to get us something to drink. When I came back, Emmett had put the chess pieces back to starting position.

"Okay, my turn to go first." I took a sip of my drink and looked down at the chess board. I grabbed one of my pawns, only for something to rattle on it. I frowned and looked at it. There, placed on the pawn, was a diamon ring. I looked at it in udder silence. I then looked up at Emmett who was biting his lip in anticipation.

"Emmett, I-" he suddenly got up and came to my side.

"Elizabeth. I know we've only been out for times. But, these last few weeks have meant more to me than anything. Infact, we were even close back home. I want to be with you Elizabeth Browning. For real. I promised I'd help you find someone perfect for you, and he's sitting right infront fo you."

I felt tears well in my eyes. He slid the ring off the pawn and took my left hand.

"Elizabeth. Will you marry me?" I felt a laugh of tears escape my lips.

"Yes Emmett. I will marry you." I jumped at him, causing him to fall back and me to land ontop of him. We kissed each other and layed there for hours. Relishing in the moment that was ours.

****

"So, I guess before we had back we should go get that necklace." Emmett said at dinner. Helen had not stopped smiling at us. She had taken away the key to my room, saying we were to share a room wether we liked it or not.

We got up from the bar and headed for the door.

"We'll be back later." Emmett said. He held my hand as we made it towards to fields.

"Emmett those look like some menacing clouds heading this way. We better make this quick." We had planned to start heading back tonight, anxious to tell our parents. Helen told us the wedding had to be placed here, and I felt so excited about that. I had not seen Charlie ever since we told him. He had some how slipped out of the room.

We eventually came to the forest, it looked darker and creepier than last time. We stepped in and looked around carefully, scared another bear would come out.

The little waterfall eventually came into view.

"My necklace!" I ran to the side of the pond to find my grandmother's locket. I opened it to see the picture of her and my grandfather in it, as well as a very folded piece of paper. I took it out and looked at it.

I unfolded it, finding it extremely difficult considering how impossibly be bent it was. Two words were printed on it.

_'You win_." I looked at it puzzled. I turned around to show Emmett when I saw him looking at something in shock. I turned to follow his gaze. Right infront of me almost, was a bear. I felt it's breath heave out in hostility. It then got up on it's back feet and made a loud shreiking noise. It's claw then came boring down on me.

"ELIZABETH!" I heard a voice before the claw scratched down my chest. I fell to the ground, feeling the sickening pain in my shoulder. I looked at the wound, to see it was deep and harsh.I looked up, over to the bear. Emmett had rushed over and pushed me out of the way almost a little too late.

Now it faced Emmett. I tried saying something, but the wind had been knocked out of me. The deadly claw came back down again, and hit him hard. He fell beside me and the bear began clawing at him, over and over. I tried getting up, completely paniced. The wound was still too deep where it had hit and I was losing blood fast.

My vision became hazy from the blood loss and the tears. Everything was a blur as Emmett was being attacked over and over. Then I heard something that caused my heart to hurt even more. Emmett's cries. I tried finding my voice. Where was my goddamn voice?!

"EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted so loud that bear became startled. It then leapt out of site in a second. I tried clearing my vision. Then, I saw him. Or what looked like him. Emmett lay there in his own blood. One hand reaching for me. Claw marks covered him. Even his beautiful face. The deep tissue in his face was completely exposed.

My breathing was jagged and painful. The bear had hit my chest so hard my breathing was troubled.

"Emmett." I whispered. He mouthed my name. Then, with all his effort, he said something else.

"I love you. Be safe my Eliza." A tear fell from his broken face.

"Emmett. No. Please." I said in harshly. My vision began to get clouded by tears. I reached for his hand desperetly.

That's when he was suddenly lifted. I looked up. It was Rosalie. She cradled Emmett in her arms. His blood dripping furiously to the ground.

"I'm saving him." she said quietly. I looked at Emmett's now closed eyes. Suddenly, they were gone. His eyes, his lips, everything. THe only thing that was now infront of me was Emmett's spilt blood.

"Emmett....." I whispered.

"EMMETT!!" I shouted. I screamed, over and over. Waiting, waiting for any sign of him. I expected him to suddenly come from the darkness, smiling and no harm to his beautiful face. I kept screaming, never stopping until my voice was nothing. Not even a whisper. I turned onto my back and wept. Emmett, my Emmett was gone. He was dead, and I never even got to save him.

"Elizabeth?" came a voice. Hope rose in my heart. He was here.

"ELIZABETH!" I looked around frantically. A face appeared infront of me. Only it wasn't his. It was Charlie.

"He's gone." I tried to say. It was nothing. I couldn't say anything. Charlie lifted me up and headed towards the town. I was about to struggle, when blackness took over my heart and my mind.

****

I sat in the car, waiting for the front door to open. I looked down at my hands seeing the ring. I pulled it off gently and tucked it into my pocket. I stepped out of my car and looked around. Nothing had changed. Except someone standing in the field across from my house. I was about to walk over when someone called my name.

"Elizabeth." It was Mrs. McCarty. She smiled kindly, her husband and adopted child following her.

"Where's Emmett? Where's my boy?" she asked excitedly. I could see his eyes, his nose, his smile. I turned to his father. His hair, his cheeks.

I couldn't stand to look at them. Tears had streamed down my face without me knowing. My face remained emotionless, that hadn't changed ever since Charlie had recovered me.

"I...couldn't save him." my voice cracked over and over. I looked away from them, hating to see their faces. I heard Mrs. McCarty gasp.

"Elizabeth!" Someone was suddenly hugging me. It was my mother.

"We've been so worried." she cried.

"Please Elizabeth! Where's Emmett?!" Mrs. McCarty shouted through tears. My mother looked astonished. She lead us all in the house. Me last. I looked over at the silouhette on the field one more time before entering my home.

Being back home didn't affect me at all. The blackness from the day had taken over all my senses. The scene always replayed in my head.

I lay there, motionless, watching him disapear. I couldn't save him...


	7. Remembering Me Part 7

_Memo: I tried getting this out as fast as I could, to let people know this story is NOT OVER! So no worries! Plenty of stories on the way! I will be away from the August 28th-September 4th 2009. So, there wont be any work being done on those days. In the meantime, enjoy these other issues!_

Alternative

It had been four months, and all I had done was make my mother's house look presentable. I had cleaned, painted and fixed things that were broken. At first, my dad was against it, saying this wasn't for women and at first I was still healing. But realising that he wasn't getting much of a response out of me, he just let me be. Charlie was the only one who seemed brave enough to come and see me. He had visited me almost weekly ever since I got back.

The McCarty's had left. They didn't blame me or anything, but they just couldn't stay here...

_"We'll try and stay in touch Eliza. Please no we don't think this is your fault at all." his mother had said hugging me tightly._

_"We've agreed with your parents to just expand their land and give them our property. You can do what you like with the house." Mr. McCarty stood back a little. No emotion had touched his face just like mine. His little brother never spoke, he simply just stared. I looked down at the ring that still graced my finger. _

_"I don't know what to do with it." I said through tears looking at the ring. _

_"You can keep it. I wouldn't want it on anyone else. He loved you dear." It turned out the ring was his great grandmother's. After a few more goodbyes, the McCarty's got in their car, and headed to I don't even know where._

"Eliza!" I looked down from the roof to see my mother.

"Could you go to the McCarty's house and clean the dust off? I plan to rent it out!" She held up a duster and bucket. I got down off the room and without a word, headed for the tiny red wooded house.

As soon as I stepped in, I wished I hadn't. It smelt like him, everywhere. Then I saw his bedroom door down the hall, open. I dropped the bucket and ran outside. Cursing myself out. I then heard the sound of a car pulling up. I was shocked by the person who stepped out.

"Charlie?" I gasped running over to him. He smiled as I ran to him and gave him a hug. We embraced for what seemed like forever.

"How are you holding up?"

"Not well. There are some places I should just not go." I said quietly. He hugged me again and then my mother came outside. We seperated and I lead him to my mother.

"Hello Charlie, you staying for dinner?" My mother smiled.

"Uhm, I was hoping to just talk with Elizabeth, but possibly." he said turning to me again.

We started going down the long straight country road, simply walking in silence. I had walked down this road often since I got home, it felt different hearing footsteps echo mine.

"It's getting hotter out isn't it?" I kicked a rock as he nodded beside me.

"How's the Hotel?"

"Oh you know, short on business as usual. I feel like we always have an overstock in syrup now thanks to you two leav..." he quickly trailed off and cleared his throat.  
"It's uhm, good."

I nodded, trying to hide the tears stinging behind my eyes. He suddenly sighed and faced me. He stood infront of me, feet firmly planted.

"Look, I didn't come here to comfort you. I mean I did, but that's not all I came here for. Not that it's not important to comfort you it's just-" I snapped beside his face, causing him to jump.

"The point?" I said lowering my hand.

"Right...okay. I came here because I think I'm...falling for you Elizabeth. In fact I have fallen for you. I know I can't ever replace Emmett. I can't even compete with him. Well now I ca-shit! NO! Sorry Eliza I didn't mean it like that!" He threw his hands up and started to yank out the back of his shaggy blonde hair.

He seemed to calm as I giggled. The sound was foreign to me. I didn't even know how I could giggle, considering he said Emmett's name.

"All I'm trying to say is..." He then started fidgeting in his pocket and pulled out a little ring.

"Will you consider me your...alternative?"

I felt my heart accelerate as I stared at the little diamond, twinkling in the setting sun.

"Charlie...I..." I let my voice stop. I thought about everything.

First: Emmett was...gone. And he sure as hell wasn't coming back.

Second: Charlie saw me in my worst days after I lost..._him_, and still wanted me

Thirdly: He had his own business, and could support me

Fourthly: He was taking all his will power right now not to faint

I knew if I didn't accept this offer from him, that I was never going to find another man in my life. I wouldn't be able to let anyone else in.

I looked up into Charlie's eyes, not noticing tears had overflowed mine.

"Oh! God! I'm so sorry Eliza! I shouldn't have asked." He was about to put the ring away when I quickly grabbed his hand.

"Charlie...you have to know, I'm still...healing. So, I need to know if you'll-"

"Elizabeth, don't even worry about me getting hurt if you miss Emmett. I understand. I just...want to help the process...does this help? I mean I dont want it to seem like I'm trying to replace him. I don't even know how this helps I was just ho-"

"I will." I said quickly.

"Y-you will?" I nodded again. He smiled, and then went to slip the ring on my finger. The dilemma came when Emmett's diamond was still there. Helping me, Charlie slid Emmett's off and put it on my right hand ring finger, then slid his onto my left ring finger. Them there came to the other dilemma, sealing the deal.

He looked at me, sweat dripping down his forhead. He leaned in, and kissed my lips softly. They were warm and sweet, and I didn't mind. I felt my vulnerability pulsing in my heart. He lead me back to my parents house, where we were going to tell them.

**************

There I stood, in a wedding dress, my heart begging to rip it open. Helen stood beside me in a ruby red brides maid gown. She put the last flower in my hair and looked at me beaming.

"Helen I-"

"I'll get it." She said rolling her eyes but still giggling. She came back with a piece of paper. She stood infront of me and began reading it.

"1) He can support you..." She read off the reasons why I should marry Charlie. I had made this list _with _Charlie. He knew how nervous I was, and unsure. She suddenly stopped reading after reason 5 and came close to me. She held both my hands and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Elizabeth...he's not coming back. He's gone. You won't be able to let someone new into your life. But your parents worry for their grandchildren, or if they'll exist." I felt my eyes bulge.

"Children? I never even thought of that!" I squeaked. It wasn't that I was scared to be...with Charlie like that. It was thinking about my parents and how much they wanted me to be happy, married and having kids. This was another point that had to be added to the list, but instead of adding it, I simply put on my veil.

"Time for me to get married." I sighed, stepping out of my change room, Helen helping me out.

*********

I stood out on the patio, taking off my veil. Everyone was inside dancing and eating. I was still trying to take it all in. I pulled up the chain that was around my neck, revealing Emmett's ring.

"In a way...I'm with you too." I whispered. I kissed the ring lightly before dropping it back down.

"Aww, how sweet." I jumped and turned. Standing in the shadows, was a stringingly attractive man.

"Who are you?" I asked skeptically. He came stepping out, revealing more of himself. He wore a black suit and his eyes matched. His hair was a vibrant blonde, and his skin was porcelin white in the moonlight.

"I'm Kevin. Congradulations." He said nodding at my dress.

"Thankyou..." I still looked at him suspiciously.

"Alright I can see a friendly introduction isn't going to make this smoother. Let me get to the point." He snapped his arms infront of him to bring the sleeves up slightly, and leaned out on the balcony beside me.

"Beautiful sight isn't it? No matter how old I get it the wonder of the night sky never fades." his voice was like velvet in the night air. He stared at it for a bit longer and then looked at me.

"Where were we?"

"The point?"

"Ah yes." he nodded and looked back out at the sky.

"He's not your first love, the irish boy. Is he?" he side glanced at me.

"How do you-"

"I know many things. I also know you're not over the last boy. Murdered wasn't he? Along with your heart." I felt the tears well in my eyes again.

"By these," he said pointing to my tears. "I assume I'm right." He pulled out a hankercheif and handed it to me. I whipped it out of his hands and started wiping my eyes.

"It's sad to see a woman so broken. It's too bad your new husband couldn't see your way too damaged to restart."

"HEY! Don't insult him! ANd stop insulting me! And don't you DARE mention Emmett's death EVER again!" I screamed at him. He simply smirked at my anger.

"Tell you what princess, I'll give you a chance to prove me wrong." He turned and leaned on his side on the balcony.

"Go on, be with this irish boy, have kids. Lets see if you're any happier." He nodded, and turned.

"Elizabeth!" came Charlie's voice. By the time Charlie came to me, Kevin had already disapeared into the darkness.

"Come on, we have to go hear everyone's toasts." Charlie grabbed my hand and brought me inside, but the whole night the only thing I could hear were the strange man's words...


	8. Remembering Me Part 8

Goodbye Black

She was beautiful. Her smile, her little fingers, and her big brown eyes. I smiled as I held her.

"We're lucky." Charlie had repeated for the fourth time.

"Shh, she's perfect." I wrapped the little pink blanket around her tighter.

"She was born a month early Eliza. She could have died, you could have died!"

"Shh! You'll upset her!" I said in a loud whisper. Charlie rolled his eyes and started to stroke her little forhead.

"We are both fine." I looked up at him, all grin.

"You're lucky." I rolled my eyes and kissed him lightly.

A month early...April. It had been a year, a fast, painful year. Here I was, a complete family around me. My family. My baby girl-Aurora-and my husband Charlie. I loved them both with all my heart.

"April twenty fourth...beautiful day." Charlie said without realization. Then my realization took over. I felt myself gasp on the inside.

"I'm going to go get her a bottle..." I said as steadily as I could. I went down the hall to where the empty bottle stood on the counter. I inhaled deeply, it didn't help. I gripped the counter..._his_ old counter. That didn't help. Neither did the fact that my daughter was born on the exact day I had found and lost the previous owner's son. It had been so long, but the darkness suddenly took over my heart once again...

***

"ELIZA!" Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes, startled. Charlie stood infront of me, a soft crying erupting from the other room.

"What...happened?" I asked slowly.

"You must have fainted. I told you to be careful!" Charlie lifted me up and brought me to my room, Aurora crying softly in her cradle in the corner.

Charlie tucked me in and sat beside me.

"It's only been a day. Relax." He kissed my forhead and went out to the kitchen. As soon as he was gone, I got up and went to the crib. Aurora immedietly stopped crying when she found my face.

"Hey baby girl. It's okay. You're really testing me aren't you?" I smiled down at her. I then yanked the chain from around my neck and hung it from her crib. She smiled as the ring on the chain glistened off her face.

"There you go, he's with you too." I then went back to the bed and curled up, falling asleep from the exhaustion.

CHARLIE'S POV

I came back into the room to see Eliza sleeping, I smiled as something glinted in my eyes. I turned to see something dangling over Aurora's crib. I went over, and felt my heart sink. It was Emmett's ring.

"You don't need this." I sighed taking it down. As soon as I did, Aurora began to slowly cry.

"No no! Don't!" I put the bottle infront of her but she simply turned the other way. I looked down at the ring and sighed again.

"Looks like Eliza's not the only one who misses Emmett." I hung the ring back up, her cries dying out. I gave her the bottle, and she immedietly took it.

"Even when the guy is gone, he still has more affect over the women in my life."

ELIZABETH'S POV

I opened my eyes groggily, everything was completely dark. I looked over to see Charlie fast asleep. I got up and went to Aurora's crib, she was fast asleep. I snuck out of the room quietly and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. I then caught a glimpse of a shadow. I darted around to see nothing. Moonlight flew out of an open door...not just any door. I didn't understand why, Charlie had kept that room firmly shut and locked. Why would he open it?

I walked over to the room cautiously. I heard a floorboard squeek and felt fear shove it's way through my stomach. It exploded over and over as I drew closer to the room. The scent of him came wafting out of the room. When I turned into the room it was empty. THe old bed still sat in it, sheets on it and everything. I walked over and sat on it, then layed on it. I gathered the sheets into my hands and inhaled. How could they still hold his scent? I felt the tears flow over my eyelids, remembering his sweet face. Remembering his beautiful grin. Then another image came up. I was holding a baby, not Aurora but a different baby. A boy, with curly hair just like...

And then he was beside me, holding me as I held the baby.

"No..." I whimpered. I inhaled, it came in jagged and harsh.

"Still not over him." Came a familiar voice, and then a clicking of a tongue. I shot up and looked to the door. It closed slowly and there stood Kevin.

"You again? How did you get in here?" I asked coldly.

"Magic!" He said and waved his hands in the air. His grin disapeared and then looked disapointed.

"Okay fine, be mean. I just came to see if you're any happier. What do I find? You fainting, you hanging that dead guy's ring over your daughter's crib. She's very quiet, very sweet fa-"

"You were near my daughter!?"

"Shh, you'll wake them." I almost screamed as he ran at me at impossible speed and covered my mouth. He loomed over me.

"You're still not any happier are you? I even noticed that the kid was born on the day it all went down. Sad, and so ironic! I love it." He laughed heartily and then turned back to me. He stroked my cheek affectionatly and still covered my mouth. I tried struggling, but he had this almost invisible force keeping me frozen.

"Poor Eliza. Without her...Emmett? Right?" I felt the shock in my heart. No one had said his name around me in the longest time.

"And the last thing you saw of him was his bloodied up face, his last words were I love you. And what do you do? Marry someone else and have a baby! ON THE SAME DAY! Oh I love how evil you are!" He laughed again. Tears spilled over his hand from my eyes. He let me go, and I slapped him hard across the face, for it only for break my fingers. I screamed and held my hand. I heard him chuckle.

"You want out don't you Eliza?" I looked up at him angrily.

"I used to, but that baby is what's keeping me here."

"Really? The baby that isn't Emmetts? The baby that could have been a boy, with his curly brown hair, the one with his eyes, amd his smile. I know you love that baby more Eliza. Don't even try and hide it. You would love that baby more than anything. The only reason why you love this one so much is because it's the only thing you have left." His words cut me hard. Not because they were harsh, but because they were true.

His eyes were more pitchblack than last time. Hunger was behind his eyes.

"Fine! But why do you care?"I screamed in his face. He suddenly took my throat and threw my down on the floor. I felt my head spin in pain.

"I care, because I'm going to let you join Emmett. In hell." I then felt a searing pain in my neck. I screamed with all my force. THe sharpness in my neck was from his...teeth! I pulled at his throat, trying to push him off. His strength was beyond anything I had seen. He came up and looked me in the eyes. I gasped, as red now glowed within his eyes.

"You're a..." I tried choking out.

"Vampire? Blood sucker? Leach? You bet your dying heart I am." The pain in my neck was suddenly overpowered by a burning feeling. It scorched through my whole body. I screamed and rythed in pain. I felt it focus around my heart, and burn it to a crisp.

"Don't worry the pain will end soon..." He went to bite my neck again when I heard something.

"Oh my god..." I looked up over my eyes lashes on the ground and saw Charlie, in complete awe.

"Run Charlie...please." I whimpered. Kevin growled and appeared infront of Charlie.

"I have no querrel with you. You're just the replacement. She will never love you." He snarled and through him against a wall. He fell beside me unconsious.

"Charlie!" I cried.

"I can't finish here!" I heard Keven growl. He then picked me up and I felt a force of speed hit me. THe burning still coursed through my veins as I heard Aurora's cry in the distance.


	9. Remembering Me Part 9

_MEMO: This is the final issue until I get back from vacation. IT'S NOT OVER!!! I'm just not able to write. I will be returning September 4th 2009!! There will most likely be an issue out the next day I get back or so! PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know if people are actually reading this :P And thankyou to those who have reviewed! I love you all who did! You're my favourite fans! xDD (Mainly cause I know you exist :P) Bye for now! And enjoy!_

Follower

The speed finally let up and he set me down on the ground. We were in a house, but it seemed empty and run down. I gulped in pain, fearing for Charlie and Aurora.

"You're family will be fine." Kevin whispered. I looked at him, wondering why he was reassuring me.

"I'm going to take the pain away okay?" He seemed almost concerned for me. I simply nodded, knowing death was much more inviting than this searing pain. He came close and lifted me up. He came closer and closer to my neck. I felt him pierce, and my life drain.

I welcomed death, I welcomed it with open arms. Anticipating the feeling of pain to disapear. It slowly started to fade as did my pain.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"SHIT!" I opened my eyes to see Kevin was gone. A light loomed in the room. There was suddenly an old man over me.

"GLORIA! COME HERE QUICK! WE'VE GOT ANOTHER ONE!" I looked at him in almost hatred. For the pain came back, worse than ever.

"Please, let him finish me..." I whimpered. The man shook his head and sat beside me.

"You're going to live. More than you know." He took a cloth and wiped my dripping forhead. An old lady suddenly appeared beside me, holding a bunch of random things that was hard to make out in my clouded vision.

"Common biting. Just around the neck. You have a pillow? Close your eyes honey, it will help a little. What's your name?" The man said.

"Elizabeth."

"Hello Elizabeth. I'm Christian, this is my wife Gloria. We're going to help you. You're going to be in a lot of pain for a while, we're going to try and comfort you." I felt something being wrapped around my neck. Cold water was poured over my chest, mainly over where my heart was.

"She's lost a lot of blood, you sure she will make it?"

"Oh yes, despite the loss of blood there's a lot of venom as well. Careful with her head." They had put a pillow under my head, still pouring cold water over my heart. It didn't help much as the pain scorched through me. I let out a screach and they simply said soothing words. Gloria started to stroke my hair back.

They barely left my side as the pain got worse and worse in me. I lost all track of time, the only way I could tell time was passing was the sun rising and falling. Christian would go to sleep eventually, but Gloria would not leave my side no matter what. She would dose off, but when she heard my screams, she'd immedietly get up and start comforting me.

Days passed it seemed, and the pain was now focused completely around my heart. I moved my hands and feet, feeling a bit of sensation in them being so clear of pain.

"Her skin is getting cold now, and her eyes are almost completely faded from blue. They're getting crimson."

"Then it's time, hold her hands down. Elizabeth? Can you here me? Just nod." I nodded grinding my teeth together.

"You're going to become...very hungry soon, I want you to remember who were are as best you can, you understand me?" I nodded again. I felt them hold down my arms as my chest lifted up and down from the fluttering of my heart. The pain caused it to beat rappidly. I feared for death. I didn't know what they meant by hunger, I was going to die. My heart was going to give in, and I was going to die. I accepted it, and was feeling my heart almost leap out of my chest to see Emmett again. The pain came crashing down on me half a second later, and I was back in the room. I thought about what they meant with my crimson eyes, they must have meant they were blood shot.

I felt my heart pick up the pace, it started going so fast I couldn't keep track of the beats. I felt it make one last flutter, and then I came crashing to the ground. That was it, I was dead. Gone. I awaited to hear Emmett's beautiful voice.

"Elizabeth?" ...okay not the voice I was searching for. But it sounded very very clear. Hell, I could hear everything. Birds outside, bugs outside, their breathing, their heartbeats, but not my own. I opened my eyes, it was still night time, but I could still see everything. Every panel, every marking, every scratch on the wooden ceiling was clear. I looked at Gloria and Christian, they were clear too. I could see every wrinkle in their faces as they danced together and apart on their faces. I inhaled and could smell the flowers outside, the wood from the floor. THen I smelt something utterly mouthwatering. Their blood.

"OH GOD!" I screamed shooting up. I gripped my hair in my hands and felt like yanking it out, I felt how smooth it was as well.

"I'm...one of _him_!" I screamed thinking of Kevin, inhaling their scent again. I looked at them and growled.

"Elizabeth, sweety, remember us." Gloria said kindly.

"HOW COULD YOU LET ME CHANGE?! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST KILL ME?!" I screamed. I got up and they looked at me in fear, seeing the rage in my eyes.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!? HOW LONG AM I GOING TO BE LIKE THIS!?" I stared down at Christian, trying my hardest not to lunge at him.

"Well...forever Elizabeth."

"YOU MEAN UNTIL I DIE!?"

"Well, technically...you're never going to die." he said quietly. I felt shock and more anger spill over.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!" I went to grab them when someone grabbed my hand from behind.

"You don't want to do that." came a voice. I whipped around to hit whatever was going to hold me back when they grabbed my hands. I looked up to see a man with eyes to bright they shawn in the moonlight. They were the same shade as...

"Oh my god...are you a C-Cullen?" I whispered.

"Who? What? NO! I'm their son! My name is Jeremy." I looked at him oddly, when he suddenly turned his eyes to his parents, his eyes lighting up.

"Are we keeping her?"

"Of course Jem! She's for you!" Christian said getting up.

"I'm...what!? NO! I'M NOT FOR YOU! I HAVE A DAUGHTER! I HAVE A HUSBAND!" I struggled against his grip but it was no use. I felt my anger burn in my throat as a growl escaped. I wish they would just leave me alone! I wished they would just not see me. That's when his grip subsided and he looked at his parents.

"So now what?"

"I don't know lets go sleep." Said his parents. They went to the door of the room, their son following them.

"Hello?! What about me!?" I shouted, they simply ignored me.

"HEY! WHEN I SAID TO LEAVE ME ALONE I DIDN'T MEAN IGNORE ME!" I felt myself get even more frustrated and wanted them to look at me. They suddenly stopped and turned back to me. Their son Jeremy looked at me in panic and quickly grabbed me again.

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!?" I shouted, they were confusing the hell out of me.

"How did she do that?" Gloria whispered.

"It was like she made herself...invisible?"

"Not invisible dad, we could still see her. Almost like she was...unimportant."

"Excuse me?!" I looked up at him in anger.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I meant, you can make yourself...like people won't notice you're there, and yet we still see you." Jeremy looked up in confusion, questioning his own words.

"So, she can make herself almost invisible to us?" Christian asked.

"Basically. She could be a handful with this power." I glared as Jeremy as he smiled down at me.

"Come on! I'll take you hunting!" He grabbed my hand and led me out the window. We fell almost slowly down to the ground. We ran at lightning speed through the forest. I was amazed that I could keep up.

"Exactly how old are you?" I asked him, knowing he was younger than me.

"About 45."

"WHAT!?"

"I look 16 though." He looked at me and smiled. I simply rolled my eyes, wondering how I could control this power they said I had to get the hell out.


	10. Remembering Me Part 10

Never Again...

I stood at the cliff side, the sun setting neatly behind the trees. My skin glinted gently, fading just as the sun was. I breathed in, taking in a dry broken sob. I looked to my side to see Jeremy staring out too. I closed my eyes and sighed. Then I let myself be seen. Jeremy whipped his head to see me and jumped back.

"Jesus! Don't do that! I hate it when you do that!" He stood next to me again as I chuckled. I had learned to control my power. I had become an excellent hunter for I could make myself undetected by everything. When I wanted time to myself without Jeremy or anyone bothering me about if I was okay, I would simply disapear. Jeremy and his family were trying so hard to get me to be apart of their family. But it just wasn't working.

_"We won't be around forever, and we want Jeremy to have someone! Please!"_

_"NO! I have my own family! Don't put pressure on me to take care of him when I have a family to take care of!" Gloria broke down crying so often I almost felt sorry for them. But I was filled with such anger I couldn't bring myself to love them. They had turned me into something horrible, something that thirsted for humans, they had taught me how to control it. I now fed on animals, and had been like this for three years now. _

"I want to find them."

"For the last time Eliza, you can't! They could be anywhere!" I had discovered that the Cullens were actually vampires, and I was determined to find them. I was also craving to see my daughter and Charlie, but I just couldn't get away. Guilt would fill me, but I was ready to leave, that night. I was going to find my family, and at some point, the Cullens. I didn't know what it would solve. They were animal drinkers too, so Rosalie must have just watched him die. But I had to know.

"I'm going for a walk, don't even dare follow me." I said and made myself disapear again. I saw Jeremy as he simply turned around and went back to the little cottage.

Christian had grown very sick and wasn't getting better. Gloria had started a very bad cough. But I knew Jeremy could take care of himself. He was afterall forty-five and had been a vampire for twenty-nine years. I had only been one for three.

I was now deep in the forest, circling around. I felt a surge of guilt try and pull me back to the cottage, but I simply kept running. I ran so far I wound up at a beach. I sat down beside the now moonlit water, feeling the warm water catch my toes. I sighed deeply and burried my head in my hands. I thought of Aurora, now probably able to walk and talk and now know a single word by her mother. Not know a praise, a meal or a warm hug. And Charlie, how he was alone raising this child. He had loved me more than I could ever love him. He saw me disapear, he thought I was dead, by some hideous creature.

"She doesn't look _that_ strong." came a small light voice. I turned around to see hooded figures. One was very very short and small, behind that good was a very beautiful doll-like girl. Her eyes were a deep crimson, and she had a bit of anger on her face. I looked up at the two taller figures.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked getting up and facing them.

"No worries dear Elizabeth I mean no harm." I was shocked by the calm voice that knew my name like we were old friends.

"I am Aro." He stuck his hand out pleasently as if to shake it. I took it lightly, feeling his hand that was as rough and scaly as rust. His eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment, as if processing something. I still held my hand. I looked down at them confused and then at the other hooded figure, this man smirked. The little girl just looked off, almost like she was bored already of being here. The man suddenly released my hand and put his back at his side.

"Hmm, a dark past you have. Lots of loss. But, Carlisle! I see you have met this kind vampire."

"Yes, what of it?"

"Did you know he was one?"

"Not at the time. I barely remember it as is."

"Yes I can tell. The only memory from your old life that's remotely clear is of that boy Emmett."

"He died." I said coldly. The man beside him chuckled.

"Yes, possibly. Your power though Eliza, how does it work?"

"Uhm, well, I can make myself seem almost invisible. I mean, they can see me, but it's not like I'm important."

"Interesting. Intriguing. I've come here to ask you to join our...group. Your power is very appealing. It would do wonders with hunting and keeping the world safe."

"What is this a super hero clan?" Aro laughed lightly as the man and the little girl scoffed.

"You could say that. Super heroes for vampires. Keeping us unknown to human eyes. We kept Gloria and Christian alive only because they are going to die soon. We just found out about these ones. But considering they've kept a good stamina of not telling others about it and sheltering themselves away with their son...and now you."

"We put them out of their misery anyways." The other man mumbled.

"Demetri!" Aro hissed under his breath. The first anger I had seen from him. I felt a shock vibrate in my mind. They had killed Gloria and Christian. Jeremy was on his own now.

"So, how about it? Will you come with us?" I looked at the three, feeling no compassion or remote friendliness about them. THey were human drinkers as well. And the vibe I was getting from the little one was not inviting.

"No thankyou." I said softly.

"Ah, pity. Your power would have been useful. If you should change your mind, we are in Italy. Don't worry, once you are there we will find you." He turned to leave.

"Wait! My family...do you know where they are?" I asked almost silently. Aro looked at Demetri, who nodded at him. Aro the turned to me again. He was monotone for a split second, and then was smiling again.

"They're north. If you keep heading there, you will eventually recognize your old memory roads. They still live in the same house. But Eliza..." Aro came up to me, placing his hand on my shoulders.

"Remember, you cannot be seen by them. If they know what you are, we have to kill them, and then kill you." I felt sadness fill me.

"Can I look over them?"

"All you want. They are yours to protect. By your power however, it sounds like you can be there without their knowledge anyways." Aro smirked, it then seemed like he was itching to have this power in his coven.

"Well, farewell Elizabeth. Good luck to you and your family." He then stepped back, and him and the others disapeared into the darkness. I turned around to look at the ocean. The moon was high in the sky, and the water was like glass. I turned to face north, and began running faster than I ever had before. I started to realise I could remember the roads. It was very hazy, but I knew where to go. I eventually stopped infront of a little red house, a tall white one beside it. The property stretched on for quite a bit. A black broken down car was infront of it. That car...it hadn't been driven since I came back.

Something suddenly caught my eyes from inside the house. A light was one, and someone was moving. I kept my invisibilty around me tightly as I lept through the window. There they were.

Charlie turned toward me and looked around the room, looking for the source of the tiny thud I had made. He look nonchalantly passed me and around me, he then turned back to the little girl on the couch. I felt my lungs swell and my eyes sting dry tears.

"Aurora." I whispered. She smiled so brightly up at Charlie. Brown hair wavy and beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. I walked over and sat beside her.

"Hey baby girl. I've missed you." I felt my voice crack. I wished so badly I could hold her. But I knew if I touched either of them that my invisibility would be broken in an instant. I had learned that from when I was trying to sneak past Jeremy once.

"Time for bed Aurora. Busy day tomorrow. We're going to go to Hotel De Giggle and check up on Aunty Helen."

"You think she'll make me pancakes!" Aurora said excitedly. I gasped as the words came sweetly and easily out of her mouth. She talked. She even got up and began walking with Charlie to her bedroom. She crawled into her little bed and Charlie started to tuck her in. He then kissed her forhead. Aurora pulled out a chain around her neck and began playing with it as she talked to Charlie. Attached to the chain, was Emmett's wedding ring.

"Oh my god." I clapped my hand over my mouth as I sank to the floor. All of this was overwhelming.

"Your mother is watching over you honey." Charlie said getting up. The way he said it was like he always told her that. She nodded as she turned around and began to go to sleep. Charlie turned down her oil lamp and closed the door quietly. I went and stood beside her bed.

"He's right beautiful girl. I am, and always will now. I'm never going to leave you again." I slowly brought my hand to her face. I was just about to touch it when another hand grabbed my wrist.


	11. Remembering Me Part 11

Charlie

I looked up quickly to see Jeremy.

"How'd you get here?" I asked almost silently. He pulled me out of the room and outside quickly. We jumped up on the roof and he looked at me with a mix of anger and sadness.

"What are you doing? You broke your invisibility right there in the room before you even touched her!"

"I did?"

"You didn't notice!? It must have broken multiple times while you were running here! I could sense you for fractions! Eliza! You can't go in there if you get distracted that easily. Just keep your distance." I sighed and looked into his eyes. Sadness still touched his face.

"I know about your parents. THey came to me and wanted me to join their group."

"The Volturi." Jeremy growled, "They were this close to keeping them alive, and when they saw how sick they were, he just killed them right there. He then asked where you were. He said he'd kill me and you too unless I told him. I'm sorry." He looked down ashamed, but I simply rubbed his shoulder.

"It's okay Jem. You've been through a lot. You can stay with me and my...family if you want." Damn this guilt.

"Thanks for the offer Eliza, but I think I'm going to go out on my own for a while. Figure things out. I'll uhm, come back one day though. Are you going to be okay around them?" He asked more sternly like I was a child. Despite he was older than me, I found it hard to take him seriously.

"Yeah, I'll be careful." I sighed rolling my eyes. Jeremy looked at me with a smile, he then leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Goodbye Eliza." I watched him hop down off the roof and disapear through the corn fields. I looked down through Aurora's window, being hyper-aware of my cloak around me. She was awake and rolling the ring around her little fingers.

"Hi mommy. It's me again." I gasped at how perfect the words she spoke were. Charlie had taught her well. I slid silently off the roof and stood at the side of the house. I felt my cloak fade every now and then and I tried bringing it back. I had to learn to stay hidden, and fast.

"I wish I could have met him. Emmett, he sounded wonderful." I felt the air leave my lungs, but never come back.

"I know he was meant to be my real dad. I can see it by how daddy reacts when he talks about him..." I heard a sniffle from her room.

"I love you mommy. Goodnight." I heard her lips lightly kiss the ring as she rolled over and went back to sleep. Once I knew she was completely asleep and stepped into the house. I kissed her lightly on the forhead, her eyebrows wrinkling from the coldness of my skin. I walked quietly to the next room over, Charlie's room. I could hear his breathing, he was still awake. I concentrated on my invisibilty and opened the door. Charlie looked curiously at the door and closed it. He then looked at me, straight in the eyes. I held onto it with all my strength. He simply shrugged and went back to bed. He looked rather flustered. He picked up the book he was reading and slipped on his glasses. I went and sat on my old side of the bed.

"I know it's tough Charlie." He shook his head. I knew my voice simply sounded like a voice in their head. Even for his slow human reactions, I didn't see it coming as he took the book and threw it straight across the room. He took his hair in his hands and was almost ripping it out. He bent forward and began breaking sobs.

"God! Eliza! Why?" I felt myself clench inside, hearing him so torn up.

"I can't do this on my own! What if I fail?"

"Oh, Charlie. What can you possibly fail at?" I came close to him, breathing in his familiar comforting scent. His blood also smelled sweet and appealing, but I kept that under control.

"Please, give me a sign that I'm making the right choice. I want to know!" I looked at him curiously. What was he talking about? I looked at the book on the ground. It was about banking. He had gotten a job in Washington at a bank. I didn't understand why. I then remembered my mom and dad. I lept up and went over to Charlie, keeping my distance and my sheild. He just noticed how pail and rundown he looked. I ran outside and to my parent's house. It was a little more rundown now. The flowers were slowly dieing. I then noticed the 'For Sale' sign infront of the house.

"No...they couldn't." I felt my stomach clench. I ran inside, searching the rooms. No one. I ran to their bedroom, nothing. Their bed was perfectly made, my dad's reading spectacles on his nighttable, a little dusty.

"No..." I felt my legs pull me towards the nearby cemetery, praying.

Moments later I found myself infront of the two tombstones I hoped to never find.

_Here lies Henry and Fiona Browning Forever Missed_

"Oh god." I covered my mouth in horror.

"Tragic isn't it? It was pretty much just after you left too! Poor Henry died of a heart attack, Fiona followed a month after." I turned to see the last person I ever wanted to see again. Kevin. I felt the growl escape and wrap around my lips.

"You turned out beautifully Eliza. I'm glad you didn't die. I actually felt bad about this kill." He was serious as he talked. His eyes were gloomed with sadness.

"Why do you care? You're the reason I'm like this. Your poison is my tragedy."

"I'd prefer venom dear one. And I didn't mean to change you. I only feed on those who want death. You were no acception. I didn't want this for you. I didn't mean for this to hurt your parents either..."

I processed what he was saying '...those who want death...'

...mom...

I turned to him with eyes burning in rage. Growls and snarls escaped my lips and I started to crouch.

"Whoah whoah! What!?"

"Did you kill my mother?" He was about to say something when he simply looked down. I took that opportunity to leap at him. I tackled him down and began scratching at him furiously. I managed to rip off his right arm, his screams of pain I noticed were alarming to nearby neighbours. I cloaked us both. Almost immedietly the dogs from far away began to stop barking.

"Eliza! Please! No! You can't kill me this way!" I quickly stopped attacking him and flew backwards. I kept the cloak around myself as I watched him get up. His one arm twitched on the ground somewhere, and gobs of flesh hung off his body. I let my cloak down for a moment, and he immedietly looked at me in fright.

"Never...ever come near my family ever again. Or I will finish you off." I quickly turned and ran, covering myself immedietly.

*****

I sat on the bar at Hotel De Giggle, waiting for Helen to speak again.

"Charlie, you really don't have to go. You guys can stay here. It's no big deal."

"Thanks Helen, but with the money I made from selling the houses, I can get a nice house in Washington. I need that job there to raise Aurora right. I want her in school, a proper school. I think it's what Eliza would have wanted." I smiled at Charlie. It's not what I truly wanted, but I liked the idea of Aurora growing up in a beautiful home in Washington.

"Okay well, I'll write to you. Please come visit. I don't want you two stuck in the big city forever." Helen and Charlie hugged for a while, a tear escaping down Helen's cheek. I felt horrible, knowing I was seperating these syblings who had been partners in Hotel De Giggle all their lives. Aurora hugged her one last time as well, and they headed for the car. I followed them all the way to Washington, keeping my distance and making sure I wouldn't be seen by anyone else.

We eventually wound up infront of a cute little yellow house. The roof was a deep grass green, and some of the walls were covered by vines of purple flowers. Aurora smiled and ran up the steps.

"Whoa hang on!" Charlie quickly grabbed some boxes and went to the front door that Aurora had already opened. I followed her at human speed up the stairs. She flew into a room that was brightly lit, facing the front yard. It was a bright lime green and had a flower design at the top of the walls. All the floors in the house were a bright brown wood. Scratched, but still well kept. Charlie came into the room and put down some boxes. They were old dusty wooden boxes, but it was all he could get.

"Okay, this is your stuff. I'll unpack it after I get the downstairs things." Charlie then left the room. Aurora stayed, bouncing lightly on her new bed. It was a single bed with a wooden engraved head and bottom. It had flowers carved in them.

THe house smelled of a wonderful flower. I went to the backyard to see flowers blooming everywhere. Lillies, roses, tulips, freesias. It smelled wonderful as butterflies danced through them.

I felt a hunger pang my throat and decided it was best I go hunt before Aurora came downstairs again.


	12. Remembering Me Part 12

_Memo: To those who might be thinking "Uhm isn't this an Emmett fan fic? Where's Emmett!!?" Don't worry, it is. :P That's all I'm gunna say. As well is, I'm sorry for how short and paragraphy this one is. But not to worry! Another one is coming out tonight! :) Enjoy!_

Aurora

I sat on the green roof, watching the clouds move slowly over and past the moon. I could hear Aurora's almost silent breathing inside. Her heart fluttering lightly with her breathing. She had fallen asleep about an hour ago, her light still on. Papers and books were spread out before her.

THe chugging of a car started to get closer and closer into hearing, and eventually was pulling up beside the house. A weary and exhausted Charlie stepped out, suit jacket and brief case in hand. I watched him happily and jumped off the roof, landing gracefully beside him. He glanced at me for a split second and then kept walking. He stepped into the house carefully, knowing Aurora would be asleep. He krept upstairs, and noticed the light coming from her room. He stood in the doorway smiling. He took the books and pen out of her hands and lap and brought a blanket over her. He turned out the light, then proceeded to his room. I stayed behind for a bit to say goodnight to Aurora. I kissed her forhead, knowing she was fast asleep. She now wore Emmett's ring around one of her fingers. It fit loosely, she was only ten years old and still had a lot of growing to go. I went over to Charlie's room and layed down on the bed.

"I need a vacation." He sighed lying down on the bed next to me. He suddenly rolled even more and wound up almost ontop of me. I quickly darted across the room before he could even touch me, keeping my sheild well kept. I waited until he fell asleep in his work clothes and turned off the light for him. I then stepped out of the house and went for a little hunt.

It had been eight years, and I still hadn't run into Jeremy. But that was expected, these ten years to me felt incredibly short. There was a time when I thought Aurora would have been left on her own. The second world war came into affect. But Charlie was able to convince them he couldn't go, because he was all Aurora had. The officers who came to him had sympathy, and just said to keep a low profile while the war went on.

I watched Aurora grow from a tiny toddler, to a young girl who loved learning. Despite she had no school tomorrow, she spent a lot of time working on research. She was interested in nature a lot, particularily in certain kinds. She had grown to research bears and lions. It was obvious to know why, and I hated how this was a sting to Charlie. He had told her about a year ago what had happened to Emmett, and about how he and I were in love, and ready to marry. It broke Aurora, she cried after hearing the story. She was remembering me as a very broken woman, and wanted to remember me in every way possible. She wore that ring everyday and refused to take it off. I remember when she was six, a girl tried taking it form her. THey hurt Aurora, badly. I hated how I couldn't do anything. I just stood there, watching. Wanting nothing more than to go over there and help her. Eventually a teacher came over and broke it apart. Aurora suffered from bruises on her arms. But no one ever got that ring from her. She kept it close to her. Never leaving it at home.

SHe now researched how bears ate, lived, and were territorial. She said she wanted to help people from animal injuries when she was older. Not sure if that was a specific job, so Charlie told her to just try and be a doctor. I loved Aurora for keeping me in her life, but it's hard to watch sometimes...

*****

"Dad, please try and understand, I don't want anything like a debut! It's old! They barely do that anymore!" Aurora pulled her bag over her shoulder. Charlie looked at her frustrated.

"I just don't understand why you don't want one! All it's doing is showing your...available."

"Dad! I always have been! And besides, that's not how mom did it, and I don't want to do it either! She found love completely on her own. No debut needed." Charlie looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Oh Dad I didn't mean-no! I meant with you too! She would have never met you if she hadn't refused her debut." Charlie looked up and used that fake smile he always used when Aurora talked about Emmett and me. She was now 18. We looked the exact same age, and it was hard to believe she was my daughter when I saw us both in the mirror.

"I'll see you after school dad." She kissed him on the cheek and left the house, her brown short hair bobbing with her. Aurora fit amazingly into the fashion of the fifties. She was deviating from her poodle skirts as she got closer to ending high school. She still painted her lips a bright red. There was a reason for this.

Everything she said about having a debut was true. And just like I had, she was already in love before she even needed one. She wore her red lipstick proudly for Joshua Giovana. He was one of the smarter boys. Not the typical football jocks at her school. She wanted to impress him by wearing more mature clothes and got a pair of rinestone non-perscription glasses. She had been talking with her friends about talking to him today. I decided to go to school with her to find out what would happen.

AURORA'S POV

I felt the usual presence of someone walking beside me, but simply ignored it like usual and kept walking across the room. Like usual, Josh was working hard with chemicals.

"Hey Josh." I said happily. He looked up in shock.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering is maybe I could be your lab partner?" I bit my lip with hope, like I had learned to do from the magazine I read. He looked at me and rolled his eyes, almost irritated.

"Fine, but please don't mess me up." I sat next to him happily turning around to see my friends beaming at me. I looked at him as he measured his beakers. He wore the typical slicked back hair guys do. He wore a tight collared teal shirt and cordoroy brown pants. He looked so much different from the other boys. He didn't dress this way to impress, he dressed this way to feel comfortable. I noticed that when I switched to a more mature look. I felt less scared of my skirts, and liked the cut off pants instead.

I had been studying this class like crazy, and now it was time to show him how smart I was.

"So, is that process that leads to the transformation of one set of chemical substances to another? Or are you just making lunch!" I joked. He smirked his beautiful smile as he continued to measure.

"Oh yeah, thought I'd share this with the whole class. Despite that when it makes contact with clothes it burns them." I raised my eyebrows in shock. He looked at me and laughed.

"It's harmless to skin though. Here." He held out his hand as for me to take it. I gently put my hand in his and he brought it over to his mix. He held it gently as he put a drop of the liquid on my skin.

"See? Harmless." I looked up to his face to see him starring at me. The only thing I felt burning was my face.

"Pass me your scarf." I took the scarf off from around my neck and gave it to him.

"Wait! Do-!" It was too late. He poured a drop of whatever it was on my scarf and a new singed hole appeared on it.

"Aw man! That was my favourite one!"

"Ah come on! They're not that great anyways." He gave it back to me. I looked at it, and simply tucked it into my bag, making a note to throwgive away all my scarves to Julia...except this one.


	13. Remembering Me Part 13

Goodbye is Easy to Say When You're Not Alone

"I mean he's totally avoiding me! He won't marry me! He won't even move in with me! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?!?" Aurora shouted at her best friend Samantha.

"Shhh! He's sleeping." Samantha rocked her baby carefully, checking to see if she was waking up. Aurora scoffed and kept pacing back and forth in the room. The room was painfully pink. Atleast that's how my daughter looked at it. Aurora squinted against the sun coming into the room, but completely blamed it on the peachy pink reflecting off their skin. Not to mention mine. I decided I didn't want to push my luck and backed up into the shady part of the room.

Aurora was now twenty-five. Josh had yet to propose to her, and here she was watching all her friends with their new babies.

"Aurora why don't you just ask him? It's the sixties! It's not like we live in times where we could barely talk without being smacked by men." Samantha rolled her eyes and growled. It was obvious Samantha was high on feminism.

"You think he's going to break up with me?" Aurora was paniced, and had stopped her pacing. She then stormed out of the room, grabbing her coat on the way.

"Aurora? Aurora!" Samantha called after her, but it was too late. I spead back to the house to check on Charlie, I could wait to hear about Josh. I stepped gracefully into his bedroom to see him walking towards the bed. He coughed, covering his mouth with a hankercheif. He hadn't been doing well at all. He had started a horrible cough and fainting spells for about a month now, and it was beginning to worry me. It wasn't like he was insanely old either. He layed down carefully, starting another coughing fit as he did. I sat on the other side of the bed, shaking my head.

"Aurora should be here." I whispered, watching over him until she came back. About two hours later, Aurora came bursting into the room.

"Guess what!?" she shouted, causing Charlie to shoot up.

"Josh proposed!" A new ring graced her ring finger. She squeeled and placed something down on the dresser. She then leapt onto the bed and hugged Charlie.

"Oh dad! Can you believe it!? I'm going to be married! And I'm moving in with him!" Her voice was covered by his coughing.

"Can't you see he's in pain!?" I shouted. Her realization finally struck.

"Dad, are you okay? I thought you got over this."

"Apperently not. I went to the doctor's today. He says I have walking pneumonia. He says I'll need assistance, but it's okay. I'll be fine." Aurora almost cut him off at that point and started talking about her wedding. I looked over at the dresser and saw what she put down. I walked over and looked at it. I had never seen it come out of her grasp before. I remembered it around her neck as a toddler, around her tiny finger, and then finally able to fit. Fighting for it like it was the key to her life. Now it just lay here, pointless, unwanted.

I looked over at Aurora, and suddenly saw something completely different. I felt like I had missed everything. How her ambission to be a doctor faded, how her talk of me had faded, how her prays to me had stopped. She had moved on...

****

"Dad!"

"Just please stay Aurora!" Charlie said with anger. I had never seen him with anger before.

"Dad I don't want to be here anymore! I'm done! I want my life now! You're treating me like...like how mom was treated when she left!"

"Don't say that! Your mother had every intention of returning!"

"You make it sound like I'm not going to!"

"Because I know you won't! You'll run off with that boy and-" he was cut off by his cough, quickly covering his mouth.

"Look at you." Aurora whispered. Tears were trickling down her face.

"You can't even be happy for me. You are so stuck on mom still, you've never even seen me grow up. Can't you see dad!? Mom didn't want us! Mom didn't want you! Mom didn't want me!"

I felt my breathing stop as I looked at my daughter. I couldn't believe her words.

"Don't say that." Charlie said low and cold.

"Wake up Charlie! We weren't wanted! You can give me the bullshit that mom died, but I have a feeling she just left us. She didn't want us."

"You don't know your mother."

"And whose fault is that? Not mine dad! Now if you don't mind, I've got my wedding to plan! Feel free to show up and feel happy for me!" The door slammed almost simutaniously with a loud thud from across the room. I whipped around to Charlie. THe thuds continued in an uneven beat. His heart. He clutched his chest and started to fall to the ground.

"Charlie!" I ran over to him, hesistant. I had to do something. My mind was panicing. I quickly ran to the door and looked at Aurora. THen I let myself be seen.

"AURORA! HELP!" I screamed and shut the door. I turned back to Charlie and looked at him.

"Everything will be okay Charlie I promise!" He then looked at me, his eyes bulging out of his head. His breath became even harder. He could see me...really see me. I'd forgoten to put my guard back up.

"Oh shit." I whispered. Aurora came running into the house and I quickly ran into the other room unseen.

"DAD! OH MY GOD DAD!" I watched as Aurora frantically reached for the phone.

****

Aurora did not leave his side. Neither did I. I kepy my sheild up tight as we both watched Charlie, awaiting his eyes to finally open. He had been unconsious for four days now. THe beeping in the background monitered his heart. But I could hear it and moniter it better than any machine could.

On the seventh day, Aurora left to go get Helen and the others. She didn't want to tell them over the phone, and since Charlie's condition wasn't changing, so she thought it would be safe to leave for a day.

I was flipping through their old magazine at lightning speed when I saw something in the corner of my eye. I looked up to see Charlie's eyes opening. I gasped lightly. I listened to his heart carefully, and felt pain hit me. I went my eyes sting from the tears that wanted to be there. I looked at him as he looked disapointed that Aurora wasn't there. SHe wasn't going to see him. I had to be there, so I let myself be there.

Charlie quickly looked at me. Shock covering his face again.

"Sh! Charlie please! Just calm down for me. I want to talk to you." I waited for Charlie to calm, which took less time than I thought. However tears started to fall down his face.

"Hi." I said gently, smiling.

"Hi. You know hun, you could have come back my age. It's hard to be leaving with the 19 year old version of you." I laughed, and then realised he thought I was an angel.

"Charlie, you don't understand. I'm a...well. I'm still...here. This is me." I took his hand as I watched his face turned to confusion.

"When you saw me that day. Do you remember what happened?"

"How could I forget it?"

"Well, you weren't just seeing things. That man was a-a...vampire. He turned me into one as well. I've been with you and Aurora about three years after I was taken.

"So...you've been with us this whole time? And you're a..."

"I know, hard to believe. I haven't been able to tell you because if they knew, they'd kill me, you and Aurora." His look was still disbelieving but he held my hand as tightly as he could. He suddenly closed his eyes and took a long breath.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" I could already feel his heart fluttering lighter. I nodded, feeling a broken sob break the surface.

"I never wanted this for you Charlie. This is all my fault. You would have been perfectly healthy and fine if it wasn't for me. You had a perfect like, and then I came in..." I covered my mouth, more sobs hitting my throat.

"Hey hey. Eliza. It's okay. The fact that you loved me back at all was enough for me." I smiled at him and kissed his forhead.

"You know despite what you think Charlie, I have aged with you." I laughed holding his hand with both hands now. He smiled, his eyes lids becoming heavier for him.

"Elizabeth, please know I loved you. I didn't care about your past. I loved you for you." His heart was fading fast and he was clinging on to keep his eyes open.

"His ring, it's in my nighttable drawer. Take it. I want you to have it again. And mine." I looked down at the hand I was holding. I nodded, feeling myself clench in hurt.

"I love you Charlie. I'll watch over Aurora for you."

"Thankyou. And Eliza?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be afraid to move on. You'll always have us. Just, find happiness." I nodded once again and brought my one hand up to stroke his cheek.

"I'll see you again Charlie. I promise." But it was too late. His eyes finally closed, and his head fell into my hand. I closed my eyes as well, and lowered my head. The heart moniter beside me went flat, and doctor's came rushing in. Soon after Aurora and Helen came rushing in. I stood back, watching as Aurora and Helen embraced Charlie. Tears flowed down their faces like I wish I could. I sat in the corner of the room, watching everything...fall apart.


	14. Remembering Me Part 14

Swans Aren't Just a Pretty Bird

"Charlie." Aurora said firmly and confident. Josh stood beside her, just as encouraging. The woman wrote it down and smiled. Joshua kissed the top of Aurora's head and started to sit on the bed beside her.

"Are you sure it's okay?" He asked her extremely concerned.

"Yes! It's fine! I don't mind. I married you for you, not your last name. I can understand."

Joshua's parents were getting divorced. There was a huge fall out and his father was walking out on his mother. He hated the name Giovana with a passion now and wanted to change it to his mother's maiden name. Aurora kissed Charlie's forhead, his eyes blinked open, big and buggy.

"He looks perfect. He has Charlie's eyes."

"Your hair too." Josh said waving his finger in the babies face. THey had decided all along that the baby would be named after Charlie.

I had taken back Emmett's ring, but left behind my grandmother's necklace. Aurora now wore it everyday. She had changed her perspective on me, and kept me close once again. She also had the idea that if it was a girl they would have named it Elizabeth.

"My mom's hair actually. The dark brown is from her." Despite him being a newborn, he already had a lot of hair on his head.

"I'll go see if Helen is here." Josh said and left the room. I sat next to Aurora and the baby. He really did look beautiful.

"You've done well Aurora." was all I could say.

"You will do great things Charlie Swan."

****

Since Aurora was older now, and on her own, I didn't hang around as much. Just like any child, they had to be rid of their parents at some point. I would visit frequently, but I wouldn't come into the house directly.

Charlie was growing up beautifully, and was anticipating his first day of school.

"Mom, do they teach science in kindergarden?" Charlie asked one morning while putting on his jacket. Him and Aurora were going to the park for the day. Aurora laughed.

"No sweety. They teach you things like writing and reading."

"But...I already know that stuff."

"I know honey, but you'll just have to stick with it for now."

"Can we go fishing some day? I hear it's fun. Do you think dad will take me?" Charlie was all for trying new things. Fishing, sports, swimming, theme parks, riding a bike. For only five years old he was looking forward to a lot already.

"We'll see honey, we'll see."

***

"Are you sure this place is nice? It sounds pretty gloomy."

"For the hundredth time yes Charlie!"

"WHy can't we live in Seattle directly?"

"You know your father doesn't want us living in a big city." Aurora was driving to their brand new home in a town called Forks. Charlie was skeptical and didn't like the sound of a place that constantly rained. I was quite excited, I could stay here and blend in on a regular basis. Heck, I could walk around town without worry of the sun beaming off my skin. I sat in the back of the car next to about ten boxes. A couch was on the roof.

Josh was already in their new house, waiting for Aurora and Charlie to arrive. When they pulled into the driveway, a light mist was coming down, a constant cloud moving across, never breaking. I stepped out of the car and stood back. A truck was pulled up backwards as movers brought their furniture into the house. Charlie stood infront of the house, I wasn't sure if he was happy or disapointed. Josh came over and stood next to him.

"WHat do you think?"

"What do I think? I think it looks awsome. It's almost like a cottage." Josh smiled at his son's aproval and grabbed his shoulder in that father son way. I watched as Aurora directed where furniture should go and Josh trying to talk about the new house with her.

****

"Mom, dad. This is Renee." Charlie said introducing a tiny little brown haired girl. She smiled lightly. She seemed nervous meeting them. This was their nine month anniversary, and Charlie had decided it was time for her to meet his parents. I liked her, I thought she was the perfect match for him. She was light and bubbly when she wasn't clouded with shyness. As to Charlie who was very akward and didn't like sticking around people very much.

"We've heard a lot about you." Aurora said happily. She was happy to not have to worry about having a girl. She liked just letting the boy go off and find whoever he wanted. Although it was 1986, she really didn't have to worry about debuts anymore.

I was having that feeling again about this being my grandson. He was now eighteen, and I still remained 19. And how my daughter was now fifty. She had Charlie when she was thirty-two, so she was worried about Charlie being on his own earlier than she would have hoped. Josh laughed at her, thinking she was being a little over-dramatic. Although I worried too, seeing human years fly by like crazy. For I was now 69...not feeling like it at all.

"Well, I'm going to go check on dinner." Aurora left for the kitchen, her hair glowing a slight grey in the light as she went. Josh followed, as I stayed behind. I had to come in the house for this one moment where he was actually going to introduce her. I saw him go off on constant dates and come back happier than I had ever seen him.

"You haven't told them have you?" Renee said suddenly turning to look at him.

"Well uh, no I haven't." Charlie scratched the back of his head nervously. He directed her to the sitting area and she sat next to him looking extremely anoyed.

"They kind of need to know! We're graduating in a week!" Charlie took her hands and looked funny at the left hand.

"Don't worry. We'll tell then." He then pulled out a tiny ring and slipped it on her engagement finger.

"Tonight." My eyes bulged at the ring that now graced Renee's little finger. I felt my breathing stop as they whispered and kissed lightly. Aurora then came into the room, telling them to come get dinner.

"Oh you are going to be shocked." I whispered to her as we walked in. I saw in the empty chair at the end of the table, straight across from Josh who seemed excited for the food more than meeting Renee. Charlie seemed to have the same look on his face when he came in.

Despite Renee's earlier happiness about telling them, she hid her hand pretty well. I watched the light dinner conversation in anticipation. I looked over at the window that was held nicely between two cabinets, a counter just underneath where Aurora would watch the misty rain come down as she cooked. A picture of Charlie and me when we got married hung above the window. It was a brown ugly colour but it still looked beautiful in all it's classic.

"So mother, we have something to tell you." Charlie finally said clearing his throat.

"Uh oh. He called me mother." Aurora giggled looking at Charlie from across the table.

"I, well we..." Charlie then grabbed Renee's left hand as she looked paniced at the now exposed ring. "...have decided to get married." In that moment Josh choked, Renee covered her mouth (Even though she didn't say anything) and Aurora's mouth dropped. Her shock turned into a grin and she smiled brightly at them. Tears seemed to be in her eyes.

"Oh! You two!" She then hit Josh.

"Ow! What'd I do?!"

"It's what both of you did!? Why is it I'm meeting this girl the same day you decide to marry her! And why didn't you pick up on it!?" She shouted at Josh. Charlie looked down a little embarassed.

"Sorry mom. I just..." Aurora held out a hand like she was directing traffic. Charlie immedietly stopped.

"Enough! No explaining! Should have done that earlier! In the mean time, when is this going to happen?" Charlie exchanged a look with Renee.

"Well, we were hoping over the summer. Once we graduate. I mean you two were thinking about leaving anyways because dad's retiring! I don't want to leave so maybe I could buy the house off of you guys!" Josh looked at Aurora and shrugged.

"We'll think about it." Charlie grinned while Renee still looked unsure. I wondered about Renee. She was happy and all, but whenever I had heard CHarlie mention Forks, Renee wasn't too pleased.

I listened to the wedding plans as Aurora helped try and plan, and Renee remained quiet the whole night.


	15. Remembering Me Part 15

_Memo: I am sorry that this took so long! School is back in and I just don't have my encouaragement to write. I shall try my best though. And forgive me for the constant skipping of the years, if I didn't, well it would be ten times longer. Thankyou to my fans! Special shout out to iggyxxmitchell and wrestlenascargirl for all your amazing reviews! Oh yeah, I look xP! And shout out to my other reveiwers! You're all amazing! The only reason I continue writing is for my fans! So thankyou, you all help make this story! Now on with the show!_

A Portrait is Worth A Thousand Tears

"Just let me go, Charlie! It didn't work out, okay? I really, really _hate _Forks." (Meyer; Twilight; 2005; Page 394)** With that, Renee slammed the door and silence fell in the house. I was distraught. Unsure where to go. Follow my great grandaughter? Or stay with my grandson who was hurting?

Charlie stood there in complete silence.

"I'll be back Charlie. One day I'll come back, I promise." I then stepped outside and started following the taxi . The baby in the back made a tiny 'coo' noise as the car spead through the harsh rain.

It was Pheonix that Renee chose. It was near her parents who had moved away from the dreary town as well. So had Aurora. She now lived in Tennessee, I checked up on her every now and then. I found myself attatch to the youngest generation. This was now little baby Bella who flipped her hands around in the blanket she was wrapped in. Renee had slight tears in her eyes as she held the baby close to her.

***

I sat out on the ledge of the window, listening to Renee sing to Bella. She was fast asleep, but Renee still sang. Renee's mother came into the room and layed a hand on her shoulder.

"We found a beautiful home just a few streets down. It's a nice size for the two of you." Renee sniffled as she nodded, leaning into her mother's arm.

"It's okay Ren. Just don't cut out Charlie." Renee nodded again. Her mother sat next to her and they both watched the sleeping baby.

"Don't cut him out..." I trailed off. I fiddled with my ring and then felt myself start heading north, for Forks.

***

Bouncing back and forth from Pheonix to Forks was hectic. I felt myself worry about Bella while I was with Charlie, and worry about Charlie when I was with Bella. Not to mention checking on Aurora. Charlie eventually got better and worked for the Forks police. However the vibe of love he felt for Renee never left him. He still had their wedding photo on his dresser, and Bella's school pictures lining his fireplace.

Just like Renee, Bella wasn't too fond of Forks. She loved the sun even though she never tanned. I loved how much she looked like Renee, and then how my eyes still reflected in hers perfectly. Seventeen years passed. Bella grew, and turned into a shy akward girl. I saw so much of Charlie in her. Both my husband and her father.

Renee had a boyfriend Phil. He was decent, but was struggling in his career. Renee was happy with him, feeling like she was being rebellious and 'spunky'.

Seeing Bella growing up made me realise I never took the time to be alone. I now saw a third generation grow up and come closer to my age. So I took off on my own.

I decided I wanted to visit Europe, and started running for Paris. I had always wanted to go there, and now was my chance. A couple days passed, and I now stood infront of the Eiffel Tower. I looked around at the people non-chalantly passing me. The weather was clouded and misty, I decided to let myself be seen.

I walked down the main streets, watching all the people watch me. I looked down at myself, checking to see if something was wrong. I looked fine, my jeans were in their proper place, my shirt and jacket were fine. I was able to get clothes from doing odd jobs over the past years I've been like this. I only had about five outfits at a time and would simply use the change at a local laundry matt when things got too dirty. I had a lot of money pile up over the years, but found no use for it. I realised my life outside of my family started sounding pretty bad. I didn't really live anywhere. Maybe it was time to change that. I'd stay here for a few months, get a job, a home; try out a normal life.

I pulled out the card in my pocket. It had about $100,000 on it. I had about a thousand dollars in cash on me. I looked around at the building until I could find a place to stay. I then stopped in front of a place that made my head spin.

A nice quante building with a green wooden sign that said _'Hotel De Giggle'_. I walked in carefully and looked around. Everyone stared at me in awe. The place was old fashioned. It had old wooden floors, and a large lobby of green velvet couches and rugs. The service desk was a dark wood and had a picture of Helen and Charlie behind it with their grandfather. In golden writing under the picture it read _'Founders of Hotel De Giggle'_. I smiled looking around the amazing hotel. Helen got her wish. I practically skipped up to the desk, the man behind it in pure shock.

"Uhm, sir? How many Hotel De Giggles are there in the world would you say?"

"Oh, about twenty in ze 'ole world. We are ver'y lucky tu 'ave one in Paris." he said with a thick accent. I grinned at him, causing him to smile almost dreamily at me. I looked at the giant picture behind him. Charlie's young beautiful face smiled back at me. Helen was laughing in the picture. They must have only been fifteen.

"Uhm, do you know if Helen is still alive?" I asked quietly.

"Oh 'elen. She leave zis world not a year ago." He shook his head slowly. He had obviously met Helen. I felt my mind sink with sadness.

"Oh..I see."

"So can I help mademoiselle?"

"Yes. I'd like a room please." He smiled and began asking me questions about my stay and such. He was a very sweet man. He eventually sent me to a suite. It was nice, the furniture matching the lobby downstairs. I put the small bag of my clothes on the bed and decided I would get a few more. I left my room, tucking the key in my pocket. I walked down the hall carefully, as to not break my human speed. I watched as women smiled at me in almost sadness, and men would tip their hats and hold the door open for me. I felt the wierdness of people noticing me. I then felt myself stop in the hallway.

My breathing became shallow, hard, painful. My throat closed with the anticipation of tears. Not came of coarse as my breathing became more jagged. I turned to face the wall that was causing my unbeating heart to rip open in such agony. There, on the wall, was a black and white picture of a familiar face. Two familiar faces.

Two people were smiling at the camera, holding each other close, the wind blowing the girl's hair. I looked at her hand, then mine. The same ring, the same girl, the same boy. There was no writing under it to show who it was. I felt the breeze of a bell hop pass by me and I quickly grabbed him.

"Do you know who these people are?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Oh? Zat is Elizabeth, one of the founder's wife. Zat was a friend of theres, I 'sink. No whun knows 'is name." He then started to walk away.

"Emmett..." I whispered. I turned to watch the bell hop go out of sight and then turned back to the photo. I quickly made myself unseen and snatched the photo. I stuck it into my pocket and ran as fast as I could out of the building.

_**Bibliography, had to use a line from the book. Didn't want to get introuble :P_


	16. Remembering Me Part 16

Remembering Me

"Join us again!" Maggie said to me as I picked up my bags. I smiled at her and left at human speed. It had been two months since I had left home, and I was feeling a dull ache about missing Charlie and Bella. I had worked hard over the past months I had been here, and had a lot more money (not to mention clothes) to my name. I decided I would buy a house just outside Forks for a place to stay, rather than hovering. I still had to run back because of not having a passport or any sort of identification. The picture of me and Emmett I had gotten a new copy of and resized to fit in a locket. The original picture I put back before anyone noticed. Once I was in Seattle, I called a taxi to take me to an apartment building, still trying to be human

We stopped infront of a quante-clean looking-apartment building, and I felt my life switch a little bit. I was about to walk in when I heard my name.

"Elizabeth?" I turned to see a familiar face.

"Jeremy?!" I exclaimed. He grinned at me. I ran over and hugged him.

"How have you been? How'd you find me?" he still grinned at me.

"I actually didn't mean to! I'm here on an internship. I actually live in this building." He pointed at the one I was just about to enter.

"Really? You got a job? How have you been able to expla-" He covered my mouth gently.

"Not here kay? Come up with me." He grabbed my hand in excitement and we both ran (Our best to be human speed) up to his apartment. It turned out to be a nice little two bedroom (Although there were no beds). One room he had turned into a music studio, the other a mini library. I went and sat on his couch, waiting for him to hang up my coat.

"So how'd you do it? You still look sixteen and aren't aging!"

"I took online courses for school. Talking to someone on a head set. I kept my original name, no one really come investigating. Plus, if they do, what do I lose? I just hide out for fifty years and I can come back!" He chuckled and sat next to me.

"So I take it you just started piecing together a human life?" I asked him. He nodded slowly.

"Took me a long time to get over mom and dad. They had been with me my whole life! Taking care of me after my problem. I mean hey! I'm one hundred and thirty three now. So I guess I decided it was high time to start something. So I intern at a record label. It's pretty fun. I also have a side job at the coffee shop across the street. What about you?"

"I've been attached to my family. Not two months ago did I start trying to fit in. I went to Paris. But I still miss my family." He smiled at me with sadness.

"You can stay here if you want. I'd love the company."

"Really? Wow! I'd love to!" That's when I saw the first real sign of happiness hit his face.

*****

It had been a week, and I had yet to get a job, considering I didn't know what to do about registering, I had never even been to school.

Jeremy had taken me under his wing and began tutouring me. He started teaching me everything I needed to know. Mainly during nights, because of his internship. He said one day

One day, I decided it was time to go visit my family and started running to Forks. I decided to go at night, knowing Bella would be in school during the day.

I quickly shielded myself, feeling wierd about using it again and approached the house. I decided to just go in, knowing I hadn't seen them in forever and really wanted to be close to them.

I walked in to see Charlie rubbing his belly on the couch watching T.V. I saw next to him for a while, studying his face. He looked quite happy, especially because there was a 'big game' on. After a while, I decided to go see Bella.

I then smelt something different about the house. A delicious scent that was familiar. Almost like me. I walked up the steps at a human speed, taking in the familiar house. The scents were all the same except one extra one. I went to the end of the hall and opened the door quietly. I closed it again and stared at the sleeping Bella. I smiled at her, seeing how she still looked so peaceful.

A figure suddenly appeared on the other side of the room and I quickly darted my head. What I saw caused my head to spin and make me gasp. The face was a familiar fog from my past. The person infront of me now was clear as crystal, no haze from old human memories.

A breeze from the open window flew through the room. Causing my hair to swirl around me, and Bella to shiver. They started to head towards her.

"NO!" I screamed and ran at him. I sound of thunder erupted the same time my sheild collapsed around me. They went flying out the window with me, landing in the forest across the street. We skidded across the ground and finally came to a stop. I held down the person with all my might, they couldn't move.

I looked down at the familiar face, looking shocked at the sudden attack.

"E-Edward. Edward Cullen?" I whispered, my voice cracking. He squinted at me, and then it struck him.

"Elizabeth. But...h-how?!?!" I let him go, knowing he was going to stay here.

"I thought-but you we-YOU DIED!" He shouted. I shook my head quickly, feeling my nerves like they were live wires.

"What are you doing around Bella?" I asked almost silently.

"What are _you_ doing around Bella?" He almost sounded angry.

"Don't you get hostile about that Cullen! She's my family!" I growled. His eyes went wide. He then started squinting at me again.

"Maybe that's why I can't read it. I'm only getting your mood."

"Pardon me?"

"I can't read your mind. Just like Bella and Charlie. Well, Bella's I can't read at all. But yours and Charlie's are like...your moods. Amazing. Do you have a power?" He asked now intrugued.

"Well, yes. I can cause myself to become unimportant to those around me. Hence why you didn't care when I was in the room before. It was almost like it was..."

"Natural."

"Right!" We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, both of us very still. His face at one point suddenly changed to pure shock again.

"What is it?" I asked paniced.

"E-....Emmett." He whispered. I felt myself sit there with complete urgency, I wasn't even sure why. He then grabbed my hand and we began running.

"You have to come with me! It's important!" We ran for a short while until we stopped infront of a white house.

"ROSALIE!!" Edward screamed as loud as he could. I whipped my head to look at him. He was enraged with anger, a snarl was threatening to escape his lips.

Before I knew it, the one face that haunted my mind for years stood infront of me. I felt my stomach collapse, my whole body becoming limp. She looked back at me with complete terror in her face. Another vampire appeared beside her, she was very tiny, and pixie like.

"Rosalie...how could you?" She asked staring at me with complete pity.

"What is going on?" I asked Edward, suddenly feeling very outnumbered.

Suddenly, three more vampires appeared. They all looked at me curiously.

"What is going on?" I asked again. How did they all suddenly look at me with caution?

A sixth shadow suddenly appeared. I looked over at them, feeling everything in the world stop.

I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't feel anything. I felt my legs collapse under me. A few of the other vampires seemed to come a bit closer as if to catch me.

I couldn't do anything, I could only stare at that last vampire. He stared back.

"Emmett, it's her. It-"

"I KNOW WHO IT IS!" He screamed at the little one, never breaking eye contact with me. So many emotions touched his face. Mostly anger. I felt Edward try and lift me up.

"No!" He came over to me, taking my arms and helping me up instead.

"E-..." I felt my voice die, I couldn't talk.

"Yes. It's me. Emmett." He smiled at me, I felt my nerves swell. I grasped the locket I had and opened it, revealing the old picture. Emmett held the locket and looked at the picture. A broken sob escaped his perfect lips.

"It really is you. You've been in my mind forever but..." his face suddenly changed back to rage and he turned around, facing the others. Rosalie looked at him in fear.

"How could you do this Rosalie? How could you? You told me she died!" He went right up to her, towering over.

"I'm sorry Emmett but I-!"

"YOU TOLD ME SHE DIED!" Emmett grasped her arms and she screamed in pain.

"Emmett!" THe little one screamed in panic.

"SHUT UP ALICE!" He screamed at her and turned back to Rosalie.

"YOU SAID SHE DIED! YOU LIED TO ME ROSALIE! TO HAVE ME FOR YOURSELF! I ASKED YOU ABOUT HER AND YOU TOLD ME SHE DIED!" He shook her violently, her screaming in terror. Edward and the other two boys grabbed him and tried pulling him off.

"I'm sorry Emmett!" Rosalie cried.

"NO! YOU'RE SORRY YOU GOT CAUGHT!" THey finally got him off Rosalie and began pulling him away from the clearing and into the forest. His shouts could still be heard. I stood there in complete shock at what just happened. Rosalie watched as he was dragged away and ran at full speed in the complete opposite direction. Edward came back out and went over to one of the girls I remembered to be Esme.

"Esme, we need to calm down Emmett. Please take care of Elizabeth?" She nodded and touched his shoulder. Edward came over to me.

"It's okay Eliza, you'll be able to talk to Emmett soon. Just...give us some time. Are you okay?" Edward held me by the shoulders.

"I just can't..." Esme came over to me.

"Sweetheart, come with me okay?" I nodded, not caring what happened at this point. Edward nodded at her and ran back to Emmett. The little one came over to me, the same pity touched her face as Edward's.

"I'm Alice. I know who you are. Well, we all do." I turned to Esme.

"When Rosalie brought Emmett to us, he was dieing. She told us that you had died, so we didn't know. After his change, and when he got over his...thirst, he asked about you. We told him you were dead, and he became upset." Esme rubbed my shoulder.

"He and Rosalie...uhm. Well, thinking you were dead he eventually moved on." Alice whispered.

"Esme, do you think he'll forgive her?" Esme opened her mouth to say something.

"Elizabeth?" We all turned to see the one boy I didn't know the name of.

"Can you come here please?" I nodded and walked over to him. I felt a wave of comfort hit me as I walked beside him, leaving Alice and Esme in the field. I struggled against the comfort.

"Please don't fight it okay? We need to you help calm down Emmett. He's asked for you." I looked up at the lanky boy.

"I'm Jasper by the way. I'm so sorry about all this. I can sense your hurt. You've never recovered have you?" I shook my head. He patted my shoulder and then we stopped.

"Okay, he's through here. We'll leave you two alone. Edward's already back at the house. No matter what happens, come back to the house with him okay?" I nodded. As he left, I felt the comfort around me break. Leaving me shaken and unsure.

I took a breath as I stepped through the trees to talk to the one person I had loved more than anyone.


	17. Remembering Me Part 17

Panic

His back faced me. His breathing was heavy as the muscles on his back moved in and out through his shirt. His hands were in tight fists, slight growls that were hard to hear escaping his lips.

I stepped out into the tiny patch in the forest. It was almost a perfect circle of bare grass. He stood on one side, I the other. I opened my mouth to say something, but fell short on words. What is there to possibly say in a situation like this? I started to get frustrated with myself and sighed. He immedietly turned his head to face me. I felt my breathing stop.

He turned completely around to look at me. He stepped a little bit closer, now in the middle of the circle. I couldn't believe the beauty in his face. I recalled the very clear image of my human life. THe one I couldn't let go. His beautiful face completely scratched up and bleeding. His body almost lifeless as he faced me, telling me he loved me.

I winced at the memory, causing the Emmett before me to look paniced.

"What's wrong?" He said. His voice was perfect, flawless. It was so much different than the voice I remembered.

"It's nothing it's just...it's nothing." His feet moved him slowly towards me.

"I can't believe it..." He whispered. His eyes were now transfixed on the ring that I was fiddling with. His ring.

"I uhm...I couldn't let you go." I said, still looking down at it. I felt myself look at his left hand. I winced again and felt the sadness touch my face as I saw the wedding ring on his finger. He looked down at his hand, a frustrated sigh following.

"Look, Eliza..." My ears tingled hearing him say my name, "I didn't know you were...alive. I swear-"

"It's okay. I know. Alice and Esme told me." He nodded and then suddenly growled, gripping his hair. As he braught his head back up, a smile graced his face.

"What are we doing?!?! COME HERE!" He suddenly rushed at me and hugged me tightly. I was suprised by the sudden embrace, but simply hugged him back, being careful not to get too attached.

When he let go, he was grinning at me.

"I can't believe that you're...HERE! How'd you become like this?" I was about to tell him why, but realized how horrible it was.

"What? What is it?" I closed my eyes and sighed. I held out my arm as if to guide him over to the large rock that was by one of the trees. We both sat down, me starting on my story.

"After you...were taken. I became very...not well. I wound up marrying Charlie a-"

"REALLY!?" Emmett shouted suprised.

"Yeah, I knew I wasn't ever going to...love anyone like I did you again. So, I went with Charlie." Emmett blinked a couple times and scratched the back of his head.

"Did you...yah know...do i-"

"EMMETT!"

"WHAT!? I'm curious!" Emmett held up his hands in innonsense. I squinted at him.

"We had a baby girl." His face went neatral with some shock, and then he smiled a little.

"Really? What's her name?"

"Aurora. She was born on uhm...April twenty-fifth...an exact year from when you uhm..." I looked down and looked back up again, trying to hide my hurt.

"Ironic huh? So, during all this there was this guy, Kevin. He was a vampire and could see I wasn't really all...happy. Anyway, he tried to kill me."

"He did what!?"

"Hello?? He obviously didn't succeed!" I said waving my hands up and down me to emphasize my...still hereness.

"Oh, right."

"This one couple saved me. THey had a son who is a vampire. He lives in Seattle, or we do actually."

"Oh, so...you're with him now?" He asked with sadness.

"No..I just met up with him a week ago. The Volturi killed his parents. And they tried to recruit me. But I obviously declined and...ever since I've been on my own just following my family." Emmett looked at me wide eyed.

"You still get really shocked over everything don't you?" I laughed. He simply glared at me and stood up.

"So...want to meet my family?" He said biting his lip. I nodded and walked with him at a rather slow pace to his house.

A piano could be heard coming from the house, along with voices speaking in rapid pace. I then realized something.

"Uhm, Emmett? What about...Rosalie?" I stared down at the ring on his finger like it was a beacon of disaster. I then looked up at his face and saw the coldness leap off of it.

"Nevermind her. I'll deal with that later. In the meantime, you should meet Jasper and Alice." He suddenly grabbed my hand and we began running for the house. We appeared in the front hall, the piano stopping and all of them (excluding one) stood infront of me.

"Hello again Elizabeth." Alice said all smiles. Edward looked wearily at me, scared of what might happen. Alice stuck her hand out to shake mine. As I did, I felt their eyes on my ring.

******

The sun began rising over the trees, revealing the very rare sunshine onto Forks. I sat across from Jasper, both of us looking very concentrated. Alice beside me looking a little paniced. Emmett on my other side, his tongue sticking out in frustration and concentration.

"Emmett, don't do it." Alice said paniced.

"Shut up."

"Emmett, I know what's going to happen, don't do it!" She looked really paniced now. Jasper and I waited in pure anticipation. Next thing we knew..._crash!_

"Damn it!" Emmett excaimed, throwing the wooden block with the others.

"Sweet that means I won!" Jasper grinned, looking down at the fallen Jenga pieces.

"This is a stupid game anyways. Besides you two cheat!" He pointed at Jasper and Alice.

"Em, how could I cheat?" Jasper asked confused.

"Easy! You make me feel all shaky!"

"What!? No! But I will remember that next time." Emmett rolled his eyes and began stacking the pieces again.

"Bella should be getting up soon..." I whispered.

"How do you know about Bella?" Emmett asked. I was about to answer when the door opened. Edward appeared at the door, Bella by his side. I quickly ran out of sight and felt my breathing turn to horror. Alice ran up beside me.

"WHat's wrong?"

"Bella...she can't see me."

"Edward wants you to meet her." I shook my head with anger.

"Get him in here!" I shouted. She nodded. Next thing I knew Edward was standing infront of me.

"Have you lost your mind!? She can't meet me! SHe's my great grandaughter!"

"Ofcoarse she can! Come on!" I growled at him, but proceeded to walk out with him.

Bella now stood before me, looking at me. She smiled her akward smile.

"Bella, this is Elizabeth."

"Hi." She said shyly. I looked up at Edward.

"Does she know?" I whispered. He shook his head no. I looked back at her and walked towards her.

"You look...familiar..." she said slowly. She looked at her hair, and then mine. Her hair was a mix of mine and Renee's.

"Bella...I'm..." Bella's eyes suddenly went wide, her face went red, and her breathing became rapid.

"What's wrong?" Edward was suddenly at my side.

"SHe's been in my house! She's been around me since I can remember! But...how?!?" She clung to Edward.

"Because she's your great grandmother." Alice said from behind me.

"She's what?" Bella's voice cracked. We all waited for her to calm down.

****

"So...you've been with granny, the Charlie, and then me? Why?" Bella asked sitting next to me.

"You guys were the only thing that was important to me. I wasn't really focused on anything else." She looked at me with pity, but at the same time happyness.

"In a way, you're family lead you back to what you love most." She whispered. I looked over at Emmett, who looked up at me the same time. He leaned against the wall.

We simply stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly, all my old feelings for him came flooding back. I felt my dead heart swell with love. It finally seemed to hit me. Here he was, my one true love, standing there. I stood up and was about to go over to him.

"Rosalie is on her way back." Alice suddenly said, staring into space. It was then I felt the iron bars clasp around my feelings for him. It was now the opposite from what it was like all those years ago.

Rosalie stood in _my_ way of loving Emmett.


	18. Remembering Me Part 18

Roses Are Fiesty

"How long until she's here?" Emmett's voice was almost cold. He still stood against the wall, no real expression touching his face.

"I'm not sure. She keeps changing her mind." Alice sat down at the little table in the corner. I felt myself ache inside as I looked at Emmett in the corner. I looked at Bella who gave me remorse.

"Can we talk? Maybe go for a walk?" she asked. I nodded and we both got up to leave.

EDWARD'S POV

I concentrated on Elizabeth. I got flickers of her thoughts. I remembered how I could hear a single thought from her head all those years ago, when Rosalie had tried to interupt their dinner.

_'Edward, get out of her head.'_ I turned to see Emmett, his gaze harsh. I nodded and decided to go through Alice's visions. He had never been so hostile towards anyone's thoughts, but decided I best stay out of it.

ELIZABETH'S POV

I matched her stride step for step, never losing my gaze on her face. I could see so much of me in her. Along with the Charlies and Renee. Her face was like Renee. She had a mix of mine and Renee's hair, her eyes almost completely reflecting my old ones. But I could see Josh's ears.

She then looked at me, redness touching her cheeks.

"So what was granny like when she was young?" She asked, looking back down at her feet.

"Very ambitious, very bold. Smart too. But, very stuborn, she hated me for a long time. Charlie-your great grandfather and my husband-too. He died when she was fairly young. Just before she married your Grandpa Josh."

"I remember some pictures of her when she was little...she has that ring around her neck." she nodded towards my finger, where Emmett's ring shawn like new.

"Yeah, she had it for quite some time. I took it back after Charlie died, but left her a ne-"

"A necklace..." Bella looked at me in shock.

"You have it now." I told her smiling. "It was my grandmothers and your great great great grandmother's." I laughed a little as we kept walking. Her face scrunched up in frustration.

"What's wrong?"

"It's still in Pheonix...I'll get it when I visit..." she lost her thoughts as I grinned. I was so happy about how accepting she was of me. We eventually circled the entire property, not talking much. Just enjoying the company.

"ELIZABETH!" We both looked up to see Alice on the front porch in panic. Edward rushing up beside her. Before I could even react, something came at me quickly and caused me to go scraping across the ground. Trees knocked aside and were uprooted as I came crashing into them. I eventually stopped, and whatever had tackled me ontop. It was Rosalie. Rage hit her face with pure determination. She lifted her hand to hit me and I quickly knocked her off. She went flying into a tree with a loud sickening crack. She fell into the cloud of leaves. I ran back out into the clearing of the house, only for her to tackle me from behind. She began pulling at my arms, threatening to rip them off.

"NO!" I screamed and spun as fast as I could, knocking her off. She scraped across the ground but landed on her feet. She looked at me, a smirk hitting her face. She came running at me again.

"ROSALIE STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I heard in the background.

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" I heard someone else say. I ducked in time for her to go flying to the other side.

"Seriously Rosalie, stop." I said in a calm voice. She simply rolled her eyes and came running at me again. I sighed and made myself invisible only to her. She suddenly stopped and looked around, wondering what to do. I ran up to her, grabbing her arm. The sheild was immediatly broken, but I had the time to take her and swing her into the forest. A loud crash could be heard, more trees toppling over.

"How did she..."

"It's her power."

Rosalie stepped out of the forest, she was shaking with rage now. Her perfect hair now filled with twigs and leaves.

"You will leave my husband alone bitch." She snarled, crouching. Her teeth rippled with growls. I simply stood there, glaring at her. My vision of her suddenly became someone's back. Emmett.

"Rosalie, stop it." he said. He stood infront of me, his arms spread out in protection.

"She shouldn't be here! Why are you defending her?!" Rosalie spit out.

"Because, she's done nothing wrong. Unlike you." his voice was cold and dripping with hate. Her snarls stopped, and she stood up straight. She came running over to him, ignoring me behind him. She placed her hands on his chest, looking into his eyes, hers filled with begging.

"Please don't be mad. I only wanted you for myself. I was and still am in love with you...All I wa-"

"AND SHE DIDN'T!? GOD DAMNIT ROSALIE! SHE LOVED ME TOO! YOU TOOK ME FROM HER!" his face slowly sunk out of rage. His hands were wrapped tightly around her hands, he now ripped them off his chest and pushed them down at her. Emmett looked at me, and my ring, then back at her.

"You...broke her. And I can't forgive you for that." his voice suddenly broke in a dry sob.

"Emmett..." Alice said carefully.

"No! Alice! I can't forgive her. And I don't give a shit what you see in your visions. I can't." Edward suddenly stepped forward.

"He's telling the truth Alice. He's-"

"Don't Edward. I'll say it myself." he turned back to Rosalie, who was still frozen in shock.

"I'm not in love with you anymore." his voice was emotionless, but also saying his truth. He took off his wedding ring and dropped it at her feet.

"Our marriage papers will be shred in the next day, you can count on that." he then turned and headed for the house. Edward was suddenly at my side.

"Go inside." he whispered silently to me. I began walking away, listening to what he was saying to Rosalie.

"It's best you go Rosalie. He's meaning every word."

"Oh Edward-"

"Don't! I have no pity for you Rosalie. I told you to leave him alone. And you didn't. You had this coming, one way or another."

I took Bella by the shoulder and guided her inside.

***************

The house was quiet that night, except Emmett's screams of rage echoing from his room. I sat in one of their rooms in darkness, the moon shining down on me. Edward had gone home with Bella, Carlisle had an emergency at the hospital, and the rest left me to myself. I tried blocking out his screams of agony, but they hit me with sadness. Hours seemed to pass, and his screams stopped. But I felt my hurt continue. I couldn't stay here, I just couldn't, it was wrong. I had to leave. Anywhere but here.

I got up and headed for the door of the room. I swung it open, only for someone to be standing there in shock by the sudden opening.

"E-Emmett..." I said breathlessly.

"Hey. Uhm..." he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at me nervously.

"I wanted to ask you if you would want to stay here, with me and my family. You could come to school with us and everything!" he said happily. I laughed a little as I looked at him.

"Sounds great bu-" just when I thought of him, I heard his voice.

"ELIZA! Hellooo!!??"

"How the hell?" I walked out of the room passed Emmett to go into the main hall. There stood Jeremy.

"How did you find me?"

"I can smell duh! Where have you been!? I thought you were a gonner!" he hugged me suddenly. I laughed at him as we broke apart. He looked over my shoulder to see Emmett.

"Whoo..."

"Oh, this is Emmett Cullen...his family is around somewhere." Emmett waved dorkily and shoved his hands back in his pocket.

"Emmett...you mean...?"

"Yes, that Emmett. It turns out he was with the Cullens."

"Wow..." Jeremy said shrugging a little. There was a bit of silence as we all wondered what to talk about.

"Listen...I've got to go..handle some things. He can stick around if he wants to. Just introduce him to the family." Emmett said turning around to go to the back door.

"Okay, bye Emmett." Once he was gone I turned back to Jeremy, who gave me a shocked look.


	19. Remembering Me Part 19

_Memo: I would like to apologize for my disapearance! I've been going through some personal things, but I am back and ready!! Get ready for a lengthy one for your patience! Thankyou SOO much to Ashley-McCarty-Cullen! You're the reason this one is out! You helped push me to finish! So this one is for you! :)_

Purrrrr

Jeremy and I walked silently through the forest, as he quized me on small things he had taught me a few days ago. We didn't talk much about the Cullens and how I had found Emmett. I could sense he found it too personal, and he didn't really want to hear about it. A slight mist begun beeding on our stone cold skin, almost like we were a rusty pipe on a building. I wiped it off my forhead as the darkness of the night rolled on.

"Well, it's nice of them to invite me to stay but, I really should get back. Are you going to stay?" His eyes gazed at me with hopefulness. I felt a pange in my stomach, knowing he had been on his own for so long, and here I was leaving him again.

"I'm sorry Jeremy I just...I..."

"It's okay Eliza. I understand." He looked down at the ground for a second and then back in my eyes. He lowered himself a little and kissed me lightly on the lips. He then leaned into my ear.

"Don't forget me." he breathed gently and then he was gone. I stared into the night for a while, pressing my lips together thoughtfully. I slowly (as slow as a vampire can) walked back to the house, feeling a little bit of guilt for Jeremy. I stepped into the house quietly and sat infront of the grand piano.

I lightly placed my fingertips over the keys and pressed a note every now and then, not knowing how to play anything inparticular. THe notes sounded beautiful to me, reminding me of the blurry night Emmett had taken me out to dinner all those years ago. The pianist in the corner playing a gorgeous tune. As I recalled the notes, I found my fingers finding them on the piano. I slowly started developing a tune that was stuck in my mind. I smiled lightly as my fingers danced over the keys. I closed my eyes and pictured the faded image of Emmett, smiling at me.

"That's Emmett's favourite." I jumped and turned, hissing with all my fury. Edward stood behind me a little suprised.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to sneak up on you." I slowly sat up normally, a little embarassed at my outburst. I then recalled what he had said about the tune I was playing.

"That's Emmett's favourite**?"

"Yeah, he doesn't remember why. I just played it once and he loved it."

"It's was the uhm..."

"Yeah, I know. I just never old him." Edward came to sit next to me. He began playing a beautiful lullaby. I smiled down at the piano as he played.

"I wrote this song her Bella."

"It's beautiful Edward. And...I thankyou for taking care of her." He suddenly stopped playing and had no trace of emotion on his face.

"I'm only causing her trouble. I'm saving her from the trouble I'm causing." I looked at his solemn face, and felt anger boil up in me.

"Now you listen here Edward Cullen. Don't you go leaving Bella just because you think you're causing her trouble! She loves you! And even wants to give up her human ways for you! So don't you dare break her heart!" Edward looked at me suprised for a few moments, unsure what to do with my lecture. His confusion eventually faded into a crooked smile. He made a small chukle and patted my shoulder.

"Okay gran." I smiled at him as he began playing the piano again.

"Eliza?" Came a tiny voice. We both turned to see little Alice. Her hands were clasped together infront of her, she reminded me of a small child.

"Could you come with me?" I nodded at Edward and started to head toward Alice. A huge grin came over her face and as soon as I was close enough, she grasped my hand and started leading me outside.

"Where are you taking me?" She simply laughed and opened up the garage. I felt my mouth fall open in awe. There were cars upon cars. Beautiful cars. Shiny cars. _Fast_ cars.

"Which one?" I heard her say in the haze of staring at the glorious line up. I noticed a huge gap where an obvious large truck once sat.

"What's missing?"

"Oh, Emmett's jeep. He's off somewhere." Jeep. Nice. She pulled me towards a very sleak silver volvo. Probably the most average none spiffy car. I saw Alice giggle at me as I silently grumbled at her selection. I got in the passenger seat and she began heading for the outskirts of Forks.

"Where we headed exactly?" She simply smiled and kept driving. She turned on the windshield wipers (only for the sake of looking human) as the light missed glazed the car. Eventually we parked in front of a massive mall. As we stepped out, she once again grabbed my hand. She skipped flawlessly through the door and began guiding me to a particular store. I felt myself roll my eyes as people looked at us in amazement. Two completely gorgeous girls skipping through the mall...

"Here we are!" we stood infront of a large dress shop. Sparkles and bright silks lined the store. I felt myself stutter infront of it. She again, pulled me in.

"Pick a dress! Any dress! Infact, pick three. Incase you change your mind." she winked at me and skipped over to the lady working in the store. She greeted her with a smile and one of those side to side air kisses. I simply began looking at the dresses, unsure why I was here.

The first dress I chose was a light blue that came down the the knees. It was tight and strapless around the torso. And flowed out nicely from the waist down. A small blue bow on the one side.  
The next dress was a deep beautiful silk purple. It had triangular sleeves and wrapped to the left and eventually split (Very high I might add) on the one leg. Alice picked this one.  
The last one was red, bright crimson red. It was strapless, and there was nothing particularily special about it. But it made me look amazing. Atleast that's what Alice said. ***

"Alice. I can't let you buy all these for me."

"Ofcourse you can! I have a store discount!" Was all she'd say. We then went shoe shopping and accessory shopping for the three dresses. She had them all packed up and everything would be delivered to the house. I looked are her quizzically the whole ride home.

****

I felt the heat rush up my body, striking me in a way I never new possible. I tried to keep my breathing even and to keep from smiling. No, grinning. I bit my lip in temptation and felt the pencil in my hand snap in two.

"Eliza. Please stop. That's my brother." Edward said to me as he played the piano.

"Sorry..." but I didn't stop. I just kept staring. I watched as Emmett came out of the woods. His shirt ripped like crazy, his stomach looked very...toned. I tried shaking off the feeling, I was acting like a school girl. I turned away-hard as it was-and went to fetch another pencil. I was in the middle of a crossword. Emmett came through the door, his breath a little fast from hunting. I simply smiled down at my paper. Alice ran infront of him, startling Bella.

"What are you doing!?" she shouted. He looked around unknowing.

"Uhhh. Standing?" She growled at him and then glared at Edward.

"Do something!? And get Jazz!" Edward rolled his eyes and walked over to Emmett. He patted him on the back and lead him up the stairs.

"I don't know what Jazz sees in her..." he muttered to Edward. Alice came over to me and smiled. Bella smiled at me too. I looked at them back and forth.

"Wha-" Alice grabbed me and ran me up the stairs. She plopped me on the ground in her room, beside her long mirror.

"Holy! For a little one you're strong!" Bella came into the room a few moments later at her human pace. Alice suddenly started pulling off my shirt and jeans.

"Hey! EXCUSE ME!!" I growled.

"We have to get you in the dress stop struggling!" Alice muttered as Bella went to grab the dresses.

EMMETT'S POV

"Edward! Can you please explain to me what is going on!?" Edward pulled one of my best tuxs out of my closet and layed it on the couch. Jasper came up behind me and started pulling at my collar.

"WHOAH WHOAH! Now dude, I love you and all but seriously." Jasper rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. We all turned and jumped at the same time, hearing Eliza screaming from a couple rooms down. I went to go check, but Jasper grabbed my arm.

"They're just changing her too." I nodded and started to think of poor Eliza and how she was being tortured. They must be trying to get her clothes off too.

"Oh! God! Emmett! Stop!"

"Sorry! I can't help it!" I snickered to myself as I took the tux into the washroom. I looked down at it in it's cleaned pressed package. Then I looked at me in the mirror. My hair was messed up and dirt was covering my face. My white t-shirt was completely ripped from the grizzly I had just struggled with. My mind switched to the attack I hadn't survived, Eliza lying dead beside me. But she wasn't dead. She didn't die. Then I remembered Rosalie picking me up. Taking me to their house. Carlisle biting me. Then when I had changed.

_"Eliza...where is Eliza!?" I grabbed ahold of the beautiful blonde I remembered to be Rosalie._

_"She...died." she looked at the others quickly and then back at me. She flinched under tension of my grip on her arms. I felt it loosen, and I fell to the floor. I felt a burning in my throat, but it was nothing compared to the pain I felt for Eliza._

"Emmett!" Edward and Jasper came bursting into the room. They gasped at the counter. I completely cracked it in half, water slowly began pouring out. I grabbed the tux quickly and stepped out.

"Emmett, you have to let it go..." Edward said, patting my shoulder. I simply nodded, and began getting changed, still not knowing what was going on.

ELIZABETH'S POV

Alice zipped up the zipper, and there I stood in the very seductive purple dress.

"It's a little much. And I don't even know what it's for." I slipped on the shoes, knowing I wasn't going to get out of it anyways. Alice was curling my hair in nice ringlets. And Bella sat on the couch in the corner smiling at me.

"Is she always like this?" I asked, looking at her from the mirror I sat infront of. Bella laughed and nodded. After I was all dolled up, Esme came into the room.

"Everything is set! Oh, Eliza darling! You look beautiful!" She came to stand behind me and pet my hair gently. I stood up, very hyper aware of the deep slit on the dress. It started way above the knee. Edward came into the room at that moment, saw me, and grinned.

"Wow Eliza. You clean up nicely." he grabbed my hand and twirled me. I giggled a little.

"Good luck tonight. I'll be driving Bella home now." I walked over to Bella and hugged her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed her cheek and they left the room.

A moment later, Alice was skooting me out of the room, and slamming the door shut after me. I turned at the closed door and glared at it. I looked around the completely empty hallway, and saw a single light on from down the stairs. I walked down the dark hallway and to the stairs.

Emmett was by the door, looking at a small piece of paper, a rose in his other hand. He was looking at it completely confused. He looked completely amazing, and i felt that heat again. I took a breath and began walking slowly down the stairs. Emmett did a double take as he heard the heels of my shoes.

"Oh.." was all he could say, the card falling from his hand. He smiled at him, only for his gaze to become even more awed. If I could blush, I would have. I came up to him, both of us completely struck by each others beauty.

"Uh-uhm! You look...incredible." I smiled up at him again, his breath catching again.

"And you look..." I looked over him, feeling myself dive into his beauty. I then felt a noise escape my throat and I quickly covered my mouth in embarassment. Emmett let out a loud laugh.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I said quietly through my hand.

"Sounded like a...purr?"

"Shut up!" I hit him lightly. He smiled amazingly and then lightly handed me the rose. I took it.

"Thankyou."

"Hey don't thank me. Those guys upstairs gave it to me." He held is arms out for me to take, and he guided me nicely to the garage.

He started to head towards the jeep when we heard a very loud clearing of a throat. We turned to see Alice. She nodded towards a black Pontiac Solstice. It was very nice, probably my favourite in the garage. Alice disapeared then.

Emmett opened the door for me and then slid into the driver's sear himself. He then started driving towards our mystery destination which was written on the little card...

_**I realized I have been spelling things like colour and favourite. For those who might be thinking I'm making typos, I'm Canadian. Our spelling is a bit different. Same with the word Centre...that's how we spell it. Just for future reference._

_***I wasn't sure if I could put links up. So I apologize for the lack of pictures. If you would like the know what they look like specifically just send me an inbox and I'd be glad to send them :)_


	20. Remembering Me Part 20

_Memo: I'm sorry for how short this one is. That's all. Enjoy!_

Making Up For Dead Time

I couldn't help smirk to myself, watching Emmett's gaze fall on me every second he could while driving. It happened to often I think he watched me more than the road. Despite this, we made it to the destination in one piece. And what a wonderful destination it was. Alice had obviously planned the night with her amazing weather telling. The clouds had just disapeared when night fell, and the moon shawn brightly on the lake. It was like glass, there was no wind. A tiny building was beside the lake just on the outskirts of the sand. It had a huge bar eminating from it and it's roof extended over a dancefloor. Lights were streamed everywhere, and tables of couples and groups were everywhere.

"Why did she send us here?" I muttered to Emmett.

"I do not know." I linked arms with him and we headed towards the bar. We felt our slight humanity tell us to sit down at one of the tables, he even held out the chair for me. We sat there for a while, almost in silence. Then a barmaid came over to our table. She looked over Emmett with pure lust. She then looked at me, all her hopes failing.

"What can I get you?" she said in a bored tone, now knowing her chances were over. Emmett and I exchanged looks and chuckled to ourselves. A nice lion please.

"We're fine thankyou." Was all Emmett said. She nodded and went back to her other tables. I stared at the dancefloor uneasily. I looked at Emmett who seemed to roll his eyes.

"This modern music, it just isn't as..."

"Classic?" I said jokingly. He smiled crookedly.

"Look, lets just take a walk along the beach, I don't want to stay here." I nodded in agreement and we began heading down the beach. It was silent for a while as the music from the outdoor club boomed in the background. I slipped off my shoes and let them dangle from my fingers. I loved the feel of the sand.

"So, I hope you feel comfortable with staying with my family." Emmett said after a while.

"Oh they're all lovely. It's nice to talk to Bella too, considering I've been so attached to my family all these years. I hope I'm not putting you guys out by staying so long."

"Oh no! Ofcourse not! My family loves you. Especially Alice and Esme. And uhm, look, I was going to ask you this and I think that's why Alice set this whole thing up." we had stopped now and he faced me directly.

"Would you want to move in? Completely? It's the least we could do after what...Rosalie did." I felt my eyebrows pull into a frown. My mouth parted a little in insult. I felt anger start to slowly flow, my throat starting to burn with hunger.

"For what she did? Are you referring to how she took my fiancee-the one I was completely inlove with-caused me heartache that made me become _this_ in the first place? The reason I had to watch my daughter grow up without a mother and my husband _die_?? The least you could do for ALL THAT!?" Emmett stared down at me with utter shock. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

My nostrils flaired for one moment, and then I was running. I ran as fast as I could, away from him. I eventually was in a forest, and the branches flew past me, snagging my dress every now and then. I felt the scent of a deer and without thinking, lunged at it. It fell in silence and almost lay motionless as I sank my teeth into it's neck. I drank fast and swift. Once I was done I ran farther. How could he think that moving in with him could make up for all of this?

I was then hit by something, causing a loud crash of thunder. I tumbled with whatever it was and eventually wound up pinned beneath it. It was Emmett.

"Are you crazy!? People almost saw you!?" he shouted, holding down my arms. I tried moving, but he was too strong, and I felt my anger slowly falling.

"I don't care."

"Eliza! Please! I didn't mean to offend you! I know it can't make up for what happened between us! It came out wrong I'm sorry! What I wanted to say was...I-I miss you. And I want you around okay? I don't want you to feel like this is a temoporary thing. I want to make up for all the time we lost. I want to pick up where we left off." There was a cold silence as I looked away from him, trying not to smile.

"We left off with you trying to marry me." Another silence.

"Well, lets go back a few steps." I looked up at him then.

"Few steps?" He smiled down at me and then bent down to my face. I felt my breathing become shallow, as I took in his scent. The fact that his hair was a bit more tussled, how there were rips in his nice tux, revealing his muscles. I closed my eyes slowly, awaiting what I had wished upon for years. His lips lightly kissed beside my mouth, leaving my skin tingling. He kissed the other side, and then my nose. He kissed both my cheeks, and then his lips were extremely close to mine.

"THat's the first step." He whispered. I felt the pressure lift off of me, and when I opened my eyes, he was standing up beside me, his hand out to help me up. I felt a very low growl in my throat as I stood up. He laughed the whole time we headed back towards his car.

****

"Now now, be easy." I felt a little panic bubble up as I held my hands up in a stop position. Alice snarled at me low and evil.

"I didn't mean to ruin the dress okay!?"

"You guys didn't even dance!" She stomped her foot like a little girl and folded her arms. Jasper patted her shoulder lightly.

"If it's any consultation, she still looks amazing in it." Emmett said beside me. I turned to him and smiled. When I looked back at Alice, her expression completely changed. She was beaming now.

"So you're staying with us!?" She screached.

"Yes I am." Next thing I knew, I was being pulled up the stairs to a room I had never seen before. It was completely empty.

"This will be your room. Welcome to the family!" She hugged me tightly and then skipped across the room. Emmett and Jasper shrugged into the room, not saying much.

"I have to get my things from Jeremy."

"Oh! He sent them over! I asked him too!" Alice said opening the closet to reveal all my things hung up. I felt my emotions sink a little, realizing how hard this would be on Jeremy. I made a mental note that I would see him again. We did have forever to meet up again.

There were a bunch of magazines and brochures on the floor and I noticed they were room designs. I picked one up and flipped through it distractedly.

"Well, I'm hungry. You coming?" Jasper said aloud after a while. Alice glided over to him, stopping beside me to whisper.

"Emmett's room is right across the hall." She winked and kept walking.

"Wa-ALICE!" But it was too late, they were gone. I turned to Emmett, and smiled embarassed.

"I guess uhm, I'm gunna change." Emmett nodded and looked down at his shoes. I waited for him, but he didn't move.

"You..gunna watch or something?"

"OH! Right!" He laughed and quickly darted out of the room. I rolled my eyes and smiled as I closed the door to my new room.


	21. Remembering Me Part 21

Remembering You

I looked around the room with satisfaction. It was a deep purple now, with curtains that made the room glow even more so in the daytime. I had a bed, even though I didn't sleep. I wanted it mainly to read. I had books lining my room. I had gone to the biggest bookstore near here and bought up a bunch. They had just arrived, and I was stacking them on my many shelves that I had installed.

"Dracula? Seriously?" I turned to see Emmett holding up a green book with gold embroidery.

"Shut up, it's good." I took it from his hands and put it back in the box. I hadn't gotten to the books starting with D.

"Need any help?"

"Actually I was just going to go for a hunt." I said turning to him. I was wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top, my hair tied back in a ponytail. Emmett wore a pair of jeans and a tight black t-shirt. I hid how much I wanted to tell him that he looked good. I walked past him, hearing him inhail. We went downstairs at a casual human speed to tell the rest we were off.

"Please, I just want to talk to her. We're...old friends." came a voice from the front door. A voice, that sent chills up my spine. Jasper turned to look at us, opening the door a little to show me who was at the door.

"What are you doing here?" I said through my snarls. He smirked as he saw me.

"Why dear Elizabeth, that's no way to talk to your maker."

"Your WHAT!?" Emmett shouted. I ran with all my speed intil I was right infront of him.

"I want you to leave. I told you to stay away from my family."

"But honey! I am! Bella is at school is she not?" I felt all my rage boil over and I lunged at him. He simply moved with one twitch and I went crashing to the ground. He appeared over me and grabbed hair, pulling harshly. But before he could do anything, Emmett pushed him off of me with such force, a huge cloud of dirt erupted, causing a crater like hole.

"You don't ever touch her." Emmet snarled. He stood infront of me as I still layed on the ground. Kevin shook himself off and stepped out and then looked back and forth at us. A grin appeared across his face.

"Oh this is wonderful! Looks like Emmett isn't dead! Oh, the blonde one was right." I felt everyone's breath cut short.

"Forgive me, _Rosalie_ was right. She is quite lovely. Lots of sadness and anger though."

"What have you done to Rosalie!?" Emmett shouted in anger. Kevin looked at him in curiousity.

"Did you not throw her out? She told me the whole story, quite reluctant to. I found her wandering on her own. The dispair of her was seaping to me...it was beautiful. When she mentioned little Eliza...I just couldn't resist." He ran at me before Emmett could react and pulled me by my throat, shoving Emmett into the house, causing wood to go flying everywhere. Edward went at him, but before he could reach him, Kevin dug his fingers into my neck, causing deep gashes. I screamed with terror, knowing well what would happen if he kept squeezing.

In a blink, Edward, Emmett, and Alice held onto his arms, pulling him away. Jasper grabbed his head. His whole body came tearing apart infront of me. I fell to the ground, landing on my back. I took in deep breaths, despite I didn't need to breath, it was difficult to. This must have been the sensation of being strangled. I reached up to my neck, and felt the cuts go deeper and deeper into my neck. I let out a whimper, causing Emmett's gaze to quickly look to me, dropping whatever part he had ripped from Kevin. He was over me, only concern for me touching his face.

"Eliza..." he breathed. He touched my neck delicately. I could feel the wounds already starting to close, but it would leave faint scars. He moved his fingertips over the cuts, causing a different sensation to run through me. I stared into Emmett's eyes, he stared back. He let out a short breath, causing my stomach to turn in a beautiful way. I felt my gaze look from his eyes, to his lips, and back.

"Emmett! Get Elizabeth out of here, she needs nourishment."someone said. Emmett didn't take his gaze off of me. He lifted me into his arms, although this was completely unecessary. I could walk perfectly, but I said nothing. We then went running into the woods.

JASPER'S POV

I wrinkled my nose a little as I stared at the severed arm in my hands, the head in my wife's. It wasn't the body that caused me to feel slightly awkward, it was the intense feelings I was getting a little way aways. I looked over at Edward, he looked at me with discomfort. He could read the emotions of them through my head...not to mention theirs.

"Emmett..." He called. He didn't do anything. Edward rolled his eyes. I had an urge to throw the limb at Emmett's head, which caused Edward to laugh.

"Emmett! Get Elizabeth out of here, she needs nourishment." Some subconsious part of him must have heard, for he picked her up and they were gone. I shuddered to myself as I ripped the limb in two, throwing it in a pile.

"This is going to get anoying."

"We all know Emmett, we know what's going to happen if those two get serious." Edward muttered. Yeah, more broken houses to explain. Edward let out a laugh as he looked at me.

"Would you two stop! THey're in love! They've been seperated for years!"

"Wow Alice, looks like you've already approved of her, and Rosalie's barely been gone." Alice shuffled akwardly and threw another piece of the vampire in the pile.

ELIZABETH'S POV

I seperated my mouth from the large animal, wiping my bloody mouth with the back of my hand. I licked my lips as I stared down at the bear.

"That was strangely sexy." I looked up to see Emmett smirking. I laughed and looked down at my hands. Our laughs seemed to subside as we looked at the bear once again. The image of Emmett's scarred face flashed through my mind and I recoiled, my hands curling into fists. My face covered with pain.

"Elizabeth..." Emmett said concerned, touching my shoulder.

"You're lucky." I murmured.

"Lucky about what?"

"You don't remember." I looked up in his eyes, anger almost touched his face.

"It may be a little fuzzy Elizabeth, but I remember. I just wish...we didn't..." He sighed in frustration. "I just can't believe I've been wandering this world while you've been good and alive." I gave an akward half smile at him. We looked at each other in silence for a while, not really caring about the world around us. We barely noticed how we got closer and closer.

"Emmett...I..." I lost my train of thought, keeping my gaze on his eyes. We moved ever so slowly. I brought my hands up. They slowly went up his chest, around his neck, and I latched my hands into his hair. He brought a hand up and traced it through my hair until he let it fall on my neck. He traced the healing cuts again. I let out a deep relaxed sigh and I felt Emmett tense. Next thing I knew, his lips were crushed against mine. His arms wrapping around me, his hands pulling me to him as tight as he could. I felt my whole self give into him, I'd missed this more than I thought. My foggy human memories the only thing I played off of remembering his lips. They were beautiful and perfect, putting my memory to shame. They curved around mine perfectly, and were warm. I clutched his neck and the top of his shoulder blades. He pulled from me only for a moment to say my name, and then he was kissing me again.  
"I've missed this." I muttered somewhere. He responded with a deep moan. After what seemed like forever in our binding kiss, we let go. We were both breathing so deep, it echoed through the forest. As our breathing slowed, he licked his lips, and then kissed me again. Quickly and cute for a moment. We sat there, our forheads pressed together, smiling and laughing every now and then.

We walked back to the house slowly, stopping and looking at each other every now and then, giving quick pecks, sometimes not so quick. I felt myself float with how full but light I felt. I was with Emmett again. After all these years. The smell of sweet insense filled our noses as we got closer. In the middle of the front yard was an ashen pile, a little bit of smoke it eminating, giving off the smell. We walked past it, pushing the memory of earlier out of our minds.


	22. Remembering Me Part 22

Blue

The flight was long and anoying. Most humans were so ignorant on planes, always having to shift themselves, causing irritation to those around them. Emmett and I were almost perfectly still the whole flight. The only reason we would shift at all was to look more human. His hand didn't leave mine the whole time. And sometimes we'd turn just to look at each other. We hadn't noticed that we had stared stone cold still for three hours, until the flight attendant came over to ask if we wanted anything. Edward chuckled to us later that the only reason she did was because she was jealous of me, her wanting nothing more than to be stared at by Emmett.

"Hey, Bella. Wake up." Emmett whispered, poking the back of Bella's head. Edward and Bella sat infront of us. Alice and Jasper behind. Carlisle and Esme sat across the way from Edward.

"Mmm?" Bella opened her eyes and turned around groggily.

"What?"

"Your snoring is irritating."

"Shut up Emmett, she wasn't snoring." Alice hissed from behind. Emmett chuckled. Bella didn't bother to retaliate. Instead she just grumbled and layed her head on Edward. He gave her a pillow as he glared at Emmett.

"That was completely unnecessary." I giggled to him.

"I know, but I'm bored. Not to mention starving!" Emmett looked around the plane. Everyone seemed to tense. Emmett looked at everyone's faces and rolled his eyes as he released an exasperated sigh.

"Relax! I can last a few more hours." I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. About an hour later I opened my eyes to see a bunch of the flight attendants starring intently at all of us. As soon as they saw my eyes open they quickly started walking around like they were doing something. I turned to look at everyone. Everyone was as still as a statue. Alice's eyes were closed and I could tell she was simply seeking the future. Jasper's eyes were open and he stared at the ceiling, his hand gently placed over Alice's. Emmett had repositioned his head from ontop of mine to back against his chair, his eyes closed. As far as I could tell, Esme, Carlisle and Edward were doing the same thing. Bella was the only one who looked remotely moving. I chuckled to myself and layed my head back down on Emmett's shoulder.

****

"Why'd we take a plane again?" I asked taking off the tanned gloves that clung to my hands. We were in South America, Rio de Janeiro. The sun was beginning to come up for the day, so all but Bella was wrapped up from head to toe. Bella was dying of heat already. It was a very warm climate, with very blue water even in the morning light. We were in a beautiful summer home**, we were bunking with Bella and Edward for some reason. Emmett suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Keep those on, this isn't our room. Edward, keys." Edward threw a shiny little key ring at Emmett before Bella could even register what Emmett was saying.

"We're in another room?" Emmett smirked, so did Edward.

"Something like that." He grabbed my concealed hand and we went out onto the patio. The sun glistened against my cheek, but no one was around to see it, except the rest of the Cullens. Alice ran up to us and hugged Emmett, and then me. Esme smiled as Carlisle put a hand around her shoulder.

"Take care." Esme smiled.

"Emmett?" Carlisle asked a little stern.

"Yeah?"

"Don't..." Edward let out a loud laugh that filled the ocean air. Emmett smirked and and smacked Edward on the shoulder a little.

"Don't worry about it." Emmett then grabbed my hand and we went running towards the back of the property, keeping to a human speed just incase. He took me to a dock beside the ocean and picked me up. I giggled to myself as he set me down on the passenger seat of the boat. He quickly set up the roof, even though there wasn't a cloud in sight.

"You can take off the gloves and scarf now. No one will see us." I pulled everything off my face and hands. THe rising sun sparkled ever so delicately on my skin. Emmett smiled at me as he pulled off his hat and scarf. We must have looked ridiculous to the common human. Emmett had already unhooked the boat and we were off into the ocean. I looked back for a moment to see the house we had just been in. I noticed no other houses were close by

"They needed to rent a far away house. It's sunny here, can't have humans around." Duh.

The boat sailed on for a little while before Emmett asked me to take the top down.

"No more boats around here." As soon at it was tied down, Emmett stood up behind the wheel, loving the feel of the wind. The heat was comforting from being in Forks for so long. Emmett took discarded his shirt and started trying to catch waves on the ocean. I let off my hoodie to have a t-shirt on underneath. Our skin now glittered with all it's might in the rising sun. After about twenty minutes, we were parking into a little dock on an island. I stepped out onto it, grabbing my bag.

"Welcome to Isle Esme." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but he simply shrugged. I started up the long sandy pathway through a little bit of forest. Eventually, a house came into view and I stood infront of beautiful door, with wide windows at it's side. I turned to see Emmett by my side. I waited for him to unlock the front door when he dropped the luggage. Before I knew it, he had me pressed against the door.

"So much for taking it one step at a time?" I giggled. He laughed and stepped back.

"Your right." As he grinned to himself I took that second to look at his upper half. My human memory really didn't do him justice. He started to open the door and let me in first.

"Although taking me to some deserted romantic island isn't exactly subtle." I said and kept walking, wishing I could see blush on his cheeks.

THe place was beautiful, white on white, large windows, and the beach was sloped carefully out the back door of the main bedroom. A large white bed was in the middle. I could see it from the hallway as Emmett still held the luggage.

"What is the point in beds? You're vampires." I turned back to Emmett, who had that face on that usually had redness on his face still.

"Ohhhh." I giggled. And kept going through the house. There was a large selection of books and movies.

"This place could deffinetly use some game consoles." Emmett laughed flopping next to me on the couch facing a T.V. I turned to him.

"Why would you want games when you have _that_ outside?" I pointed to the beautiful clear blue water that awaited skin to caress it. I then decided I couldnt wait any longer and ran outside. The sun beamed off my skin like tin foil was being reflected in the sky. I held out my arms and let the sun hug my skin. I felt it warm every curve of my body, and I hated that I was wearing full length jeans.

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around my waist and threw me clear into the ocean. I landed with a very loud splash somewhere out farther in the water. The water filled my nose and irritated it, but I didn't worry about drowning. I came up for air, spitting out the water that filled my throat. It burned the slightest bit, but nothing to hurt me. Emmett was letting out loud laughs from shore, not seeing that I had come back up. I rolled my eyes and went back under, trying to find the undersea life I most likely scared away.

I found a pair of turtles and began swimming along side of them. Eventually, Emmett appeared beside me still trying not to laugh. We swam for a few hours, never breaking the surface. The water was incredibly blue, and I couldn't believe it's beauty. I started to feel slight irritation towards the jeans I was wearing and started swimming towards shore. When I broke the surface, I could tell it was the afternoon. I layed down on the beach, looking like a massive diamond that's washed up. Emmett looked the same as he layed next to me. We both gasped for air like crazy, only because of the hours we had held our breath. The only sounds were of us, and the waves. Not even a bird could be heard. A few more hours passed, as our breathing slowed, and we just stared up at the passing clouds.

"I'm still hungry." Emmett finally said. I laughed.

"So am I."

"Ever had shark?" I bolted my head up to look at him.

"Hey I didnt say it was the best! It's not bad though." He then ran back into the ocean, and I followed.

** _Unfortunetly, I cannot put up a picture of the home, but if you look up Rio de Janeiro homes, you'll see some BEAUTIFUL houses. You'll get the jist of what it looks like._


	23. Remembering Me Part 23

Everything I've Dreamed of and _Crash!_

It was the closest to sleeping I could get. My eyes closed, my breathing steady. I felt calm and relaxed and let my mind wander through thoughts. I never lost consionsness, and my senses were still hyper-aware. I could smell the scent of flowers around the house, the salt water just outside, Emmett's skin. I could hear the ocean, my breathing, his breathing, the wind. I could feel the smooth sheets, cold against my skin, for I was forever cold. I could feel his hand lightly tracing on my cheek, sending electric shocks into my very bones. I opened my eyes, not being able to take the darkness any longer. I smiled as soon as I found his face, which wasn't hard, for it was right there. I pulled myself into him, barying my face in his bare chest. We stayed silent again, pretending to know what sleep felt like.

*****

"Emmett! You're so immature!" I giggled as we raced across the ocean towards Isle Esme. We had been out boating for a while.

"Hey! It's gross! Okay!? Think about it! If Bella and Edward get married, she'll be my sister in-law. Which means you'll be my great grandmother in-law!" I rolled my eyes as the boat's engine slowly died.

"What if we were to get married? Then Bella would be your step great grandaughter." I laughed looking back at him. It seemed-by his embarassed expression-that his mind only registered my question. I then realized how awkward I had made it. Shit.

"Uhm, not saying we will. I mean..." I gave up trying to explain myself and leaped out of the boat. I began walking up the dock as the setting sun gleamed onto the house. As I wandered into one of the rooms and shut the door, I sat down in one of the chairs. I then began to wonder...why did that seem so awkward? We had been engaged before. Maybe it was because it had been so long. But, it's not like we were just friends. No...we deffinetly weren't. The time we had spent on the island had changed our slow approach. I went to grasp at my left hand when I realized my usual comfort wasn't gracing my finger. I had taken it off earlier. I ran to the door and opened it up, Emmett stood there once again, startled by it opening.

"Are you psychic or something?" He asked. I smiled shyly.

"Look, I'm sorry if I seemed a little...anxious about what you said. But, I was...hoping." He sunk his hand into his pocket and pulled something out. I gasped.

"Elizabeth Browning, we've been waiting...a long time for this. And I'm hoping...you'll still consider me?" He bit his lip. I looked at his eager face, and then at the ring in his hand. I began to giggle.

"Is that your way of proposing to me Emmett McCarty? Or, Cullen." He laughed. He sucked in a deep breath as he went down on one knee and held my left hand.

"Elizabeth, will you marry m-" Esme would be very distraught about the dent on her hardwood floor, but I hoped she would understand why. I had tackled Emmett and now lay ontop of him, just like last time he had proposed. The jolt from his back caused the wood to come up a little. I kissed him urgently, needily. I couldn't keep my lips from him at all. I couldn't get close enough to him. I felt like my whole body was aching to be near him. It was my dream, my dream come true.

****

"So, you never gave me an answer." Emmett was looking up at the ceiling, his hands wrapped tightly around my waist. I laughed.

"I think you can guess." I said keeping my face pressed against his neck, still kissing it.

"So that's a maybe?" I shot my head up and glared at him. He laughed. He then started looking around the room.

"Where did I put the ring?" I looked over towards the pile of...material that now graced the floor.

"Uhm...in your pocket?" I giggled as he tried to find it.

"HA!" He pulled it out of the remaining shreds of matierial and slipped it lightly on my finger. I smiled happily at it, feeling the tingle on my finger, like it hadn't ever been on my finger before.

"I guess we should go tell our families." I looked up into his eyes, they were filled with sudden intensity.

"Give it a week." And his lips were crushed against mine again.

************

"I think that's the last of it." I said throwing my bag into the boat. Emmett had sunglasses on, which were completely unnecessary, but he loved wearing them. He wore a collared t dress shirt. He wore it open so his chest sparkled. He wore khaki shorts with them, and strapped sandals. I wore a light white summer dress that had red flowers rising from the bottom. I stepped into the boat lightly, and we headed back towards our families. When we neared shore, he quickly put the roof up, weary of any passing boats. One did pass, but no one saw.

Emmett unlocked the house with one swift movement and we started saying their names lightly. Emmett screamed Bella's name, joking around about her 'human-ness'. There was no reply.

"Maybe they're out?" I asked setting down the luggage.

"No, something's wrong. They haven't been here for a while, can't you tell?" I sniffed the air, and realized how faint it was. We walked around carefully, unsure to what we would find. When I met up with Emmett again on the other side, he had a cellphone up to his ear.

"No answer." He slammed it shut a little too forcefully. Something then caught my eye by the front door.

"Emmett." I pointed towards it and he picked it up.

"Went out. -A." He started down quizically at the vague note. Why were they being so secretive? If they were 'out', how come they had been gone so long?

"They're somewhere else."

"Yeah, but where?"

"I don't know. But we better head home, incase they're there."

******

"Nothing." I said heading back down the long staircase. Emmett struck a wall hard, frustrated at the empty Cullen house we stood in.

"Not even a note?" I shook my head.

"So they haven't even come back here." he looked down, and then looked back up. "Bella?" I sucked in my breath, and then quickly ran to Charlie's house. I surrounded myself in my shield and leapt into her room. She wasn't there. I screamed in frustration and started running back to the Cullen house. On the way, and landed right into Emmett. He now lay ontop of me.

"She there?" I shook my head in worry. He sighed and got lost in thought. Eventually, we both got up and began running back to the house, when we caught the sent. We stopped dead in our tracks, my eyes glazed with fear. Emmett's in fighting stance. I grasped his hand quickly. Two dark hooded figures stood in front of the house, another small one stepping down them, when it spotted us. THe others turned around. They glided towards us slowly.

"Emmett. Elizabeth."

"Where's Bella?" The little impatient one I recalled as Jane snapped. I exchanged a look with Emmett and then looked back at her.

"We don't know." I then felt a surge of agony sweep over me. Not just agony, but pure torture. I let out a scream and fell to the ground. I loud piercing growl ripped through the air as the pain subsided. I opened my eyes to see Emmett crouching, ready to fight.

"No." I whispered. Jane chuckled.

"Where are they?" she demanded again.

"We don't know!" Emmett growled. Jane looked back at me, ready to hurt me again. I flinched, awaiting it.

"It's no use Jane. Even if they knew, they wouldn't tell us."

"You know for certain they don't?"

"No, but I know them." said the other one. Jane rolled her eyes in frustration and turned to leave.

"WAIT!" I screamed. I got up slowly, mentally checking my joints for any pain, there wasn't any. "WHat do you want with Bella?" Jane smirked.

"She's human. She knows too much. Time to pay up." I felt my energy drain, I felt lifeless, I felt...nothing. I felt like I was going to fall again if it wasn't for Emmett holding me. Jane laughed again, and they disapeared. I kept staring, my body surging with absolute terror.

"Alice must have seen this coming."

"I want to know where they are. And I want to know now." I said cold as ice.

"It's for her own safety Eliza-"

"NO! They can hide her from the Volturi, but no way in hell are they hiding her from me." I stared ahead again where the cloaks had disapeared.


	24. Remembering Me Part 24

_Memo: This issue is dedicated to the-dark-princess-of-awsome! She helped remind me to get off my lazy butt and get this story rolling. Not to mention gave a really sweet review. Thankyou soooo much! You made my day!! ^.^ This one is for you!_

Lost and Never Found

"EDWARD CULLEN! YOU LET HER OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I was about to scream it again after a moment of silence, only for a pair of hands to clasp over my mouth. I ripped at them with all my fury but it was no use.

"Someone could hear you Eliza! You have to be quiet. Besides, I don't think they're here." Emmett whispered in my ear. He released me, and I pulled away with anger. We were standing in front of a very tall building that had one of the Cullen's many vacation homes. We had been searching for days, but no sign of the Cullens could be found. I awaited the balcony door to come flying open, but no use. I let a growl out under my breath.

"Where's the next one?"

"Oh come on Eliza! God knows where they are! Besides, why would they hide in a place listed under Cullen." I closed my eyes hard, I knew he was right.

"What about Hale?"

"ELIZA!"

"Well God! I'm sorry! How would you feel if you're relative was being chased down to be killed!"

"THEY ARE!" He was right infront of me, his eyes flaring with anger.

"Ahem." We both whipped our heads to the side, a slight growl escaping Emmett's lips. There stood Rosalie. She looked well, it didn't look like she had been greiving over Emmett's loss at all, which was odd.

"Rosalie." I heard Emmett whisper. It was like a snow flake flying threw the air the way he spoke. A different feeling hit my heart.

"I saw them leave. I know where they're going." Her voice rang with a slight hysteria. She smiled delicatly, and was dressed well in a light pink sweater, a beige knee length skirt and her hair fell in her usual light curls.

"Why would we trust you?" I asked coldly. I felt Emmett's gaze on me.

"I've hurt you enough, let me make it up to you." Her voice was filled with sorrow and pity, her face lined with sadness. _Bullshit! _I let out another growl.

"Elizabeth, maybe we should listen." I looked at Emmett. He was buying it hook line and sinker.

"Why? She took you from me once. Who says she won't do it again? And I thought you said you never wanted to see her aga-"

"They're moving fast. And they won't be there for much longer. They plan to move again."

"You've been following them?"

"You would know how that works." She said with a hint of bitterness.

"Look here-"

"ENOUGH! Rosalie, take us to them." Emmett grabbed my hand and we began to follow her.

*****

We were in Vancouver, Canada when we finally stopped running. We stopped dead in the middle of a forest. I could smell a hint of something familiar in the air. I turned to see Emmett, only to see him looking at Rosalie, her staring back. I went to grab his hand when he stepped forward.

"I can smell them. They're near here."

"There's a cottage well hidden. They've tried to deviate their scent to trick the Volturi. But if they know they're here, they'll find them easily."

"Wait, can't Demetri find them?"

"That's why they plan to move soon." I nodded, never taking my eyes off of Emmett. Jealousy hit me hard, and it was pissing me off. then, the scent hit me like a ton of bricks. I began running as fast as I could to where the scent guided me. My eyes started to see the little cottage, and without even stopped I threw myself into the cottage, causing a loud crash as wood splintered around me. I heard hisses and growls, and I quickly put my guard up. I saw Bella in the room, a little startled by the sudden crash. I dove at her, taking her into an embrace.

"BELLA!" I screamed in happiness and fright. My seal was broken and I felt a hand on my shoulder, ready to fling me. I growled deep in my throat.

"Eliza!?"

"How could you!?" I screamed from Bella's hair. She hugged me back, I could feel the waves of fear and relief radiate into me.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth! I tried making them wait, but they said we couldn't." Bella cried into my ear.

"Rosalie? WHat are you doing here?"

"Are you...together again?" I felt my eyes shoot open and I whipped around. Rosalie was holding Emmett's hand.

EMMETT'S POV

I looked at Rosalie with a slight wave of memory. It was hard to believe she betrayed me so harshly. I loved her so deeply. I felt something move in the corner of my eye, and Eliza was off like a light. I was about to take off when Rosalie grabbed my hand.

"Wait Emmett. Just... I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know I've said it before but, I hope this makes up for it."

"Nothing will make up for what you did. But, thankyou. We appreciate it." I was about to take off again when I felt a tug on my arm. Before I knew it, Rosalie's lips crushed against mine. Memories came flooding in again. Then, Eliza. I quickly pulled back.

"Sorry, I just wanted..." I could see the pain in her eyes.

"It's okay. I get it." I squeezed her hand. She just wanted closure. We ran at full speed in the direction Eliza went, discovering a cottage with a very big hole in it. Everyone besides Eliza- who was embracing Bella-stared at us.

"Rosalie? What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Are you...together?" Jasper looked at us cautiously, he could feel the waves of emotion on Rosalie. I pulled my hand away quickly, seeing the rage and worry in Eliza's eyes.

"No." I said coldly and went over to Esme. I hugged her tightly. Even though she wasn't my real mom, I did miss her. Alice came springing over to me and hugged me.

"We're so glad you're okay!" She squeaked into my ear.

"For all you know we could have been dead." Eliza suddenly said, cold as ice.

"I knew you were okay silly!" Alice turned and pointed to her own head.

"FOR ALL I KNOW BELLA COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD! What then huh? What then!?" I ran over to Elizabeth and pulled her back before she did somehting rash. I had never seen her so angry before.

"Jasper." Carlisle whispered. We suddenly all felt a calm wave over us, and Elizabeth's strain seized.

While all this happened, I felt a small gasp escape Alice's lips as she stood next to me. No one else seemed to notice except Edward, who could see well into her thoughts.

"What is it?" I whispered so only she could here.

"Don't...trust her." I saw a roll of rage shiver through Edward. But he tried to hide it as best he could by pretending the voices of panic were irritating him. I leaned away from Alice and looked into her eyes. If she could be crying, she would.

"We need to be going." Alice ran to Bella's side and scooped her up and took Eliza's hand.

"Goodbye Rose." And she was off. We all took one last glance at Rose, and left. I speed up as fast as I could to Alice and looked at her as best I could.

"You mind telling me what's going on!?"

"ALICE! It's too late!" Edward shouted.

"What!?" Eliza looked paniced.

"Rosalie. She lead the-" Before she could finish, a pain seized all of us.

ELIZABETH'S POV

I tried opening my eyes and looked to the Cullen's, they all lay sprawled on the ground, Bella tucked under Alice in a safety grip. Her eyes were clenched closed. Even though Alice protected her from hitting the ground, her body still felt like a brick wall hitting her.

"Nice work Rosalie!" Aro said happily. I could tell by the frightening cheer in his voice. We all looked up, Edward snarling and racing over to protect Bella. Alice sat up, still holding Bella close. Edward wrapped his arms around both of them in a protective barrier.

"Edward, we agreed remember? Either turn her, or she dies." I saw one of the cloaks-his face trying to hide under his cloak-lick his lips in hunger. They're eyes were all black, not good.

Then, it clicked in my head. What if I could some how bring my power over all of us? I pushed it out slightly, easy enough. I pushed it, farther and farther still. I tried to keep my body still from shaking. I let out a small whimper, but no one noticed ofcourse. I first snagged Emmett, then Jasper. I eventually had them all except the three that were most vital. I could feel my mind withering, but I pushed with everything I had, and the barrier swept over them as well. My fists were in tight balls of pain as I kept the barrier around all of us. I dared not look away from the farthest edge.

"Lets go." Aro said calmly, but a little confused. They all nodded and began to walk away. I could see the Cullen's slight shock.

"Wh-what happened?" Bella asked, still enclosed in Alice. Another whimper escaped my lips as I held it out. They all turned to me.

"Oh Eliza!" Esme screamed! She could see the torcher in my eyes.

"Every...one. Get. Up." Everyone stood up as slowly as possible and moved slowly as I did. THey stood as close to me as possible so it would not hurt as much, but holding it out for this long was something I had never done.

"We have to get out of here. And quick. Can you run Eliza? Take my hand and run?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded and we began running. We ran for quite some time. I did not dare take the shield off, for who knows how far the Volturi had kept track on us.

We eventually wound up at a quite large victorian house, similar to the one in Forks.

"Where are we?" Bella asked.

"Idaho. We can't go back to Forks just yet. Eliza? Can you keep that up for atleast tonight? And stretch it over the house?" I hadn't noticed that it was completely dark now. I felt like I could cry from the strain this would be to hold it up for that long. Still, I stretched it over the house as best I could. I had no way to calm myself. ...Jasper!

"Jasper, can you?"

"Sure." I felt something trying to hit me almost, but it wasnt quite coming through.

"I can't...I can't do it. It's like you're power makes ours ignore and repell anyone in the barrier." Another whimper fell from me. Emmett then suddenly took my hand and ran me to a random room. A T.V room? He looked me in my withering eyes and kissed me hard. I felt a wave of relaxation, but still kept up the barrier. It wasn't as hard to do anymore. It was like it became stronger with every kiss he gave me. I then heard him whisper my name, and I could feel my shield shoot out another ten yards.

When he let me go he smiled.

"I guess that's the closest to a heart beat I can get from you." I smiled up at him as I clung to his shoulders. I was about to kiss him again when I heard a shout from the other room. We both ran to find the Cullens all in the main room.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella." Edward simply answered. "She said we should turn her."


End file.
